Un Amor como ningun otro
by crystal23
Summary: Sis primeros amores son una tortura porque no puede simplemente permitirse el querer a alguien y abrir su corazón... pero una carta de amor, será lo que guiará su destino y el de sus amigos. ONE SHOT.


"_**Un Amor como ningún Otro" **_

_**Por Crystal23**_

_**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter By JK Rowling **_

_**Y personajes originales de la autora. **_

_**Nota personal: este fanfiction es un capitulo único y es en honor de mi querida amiga y beta Naiko Li. **_

_**¡Feliz Cumples amiga querida ! **_

_**-- **_

"_**Porque usas la sangre de los inocentes para alimentarte… **_

_**Mientras otro para mantener el legado de Sangre Limpia… **_

_**¿Pero que ocurre cuando las dos mezclas las combinas de manera peligrosa? **_

_**Ocurre la mas hermosa historia jamás escrita…pero que terminar juntos es imposible" **_

-¿Cómo comenzaré? "_Querida Lily_…" – Inicia a escribir en el pergamino mientras la lechuza parda espera pacientemente en su perchero hasta que su dueño terminase la misiva dedicada a la chica que le gusta y decidiera por fin responder la carta que le hicieran sus padres y el paquete de ropa interior lavada para Sirius.

Sirius Black y James Potter viven juntos en la casa de los padres del segundo ¿Por qué esto? Bueno Sirius pertenece a una familia ferviente de la "Pureza de Sangre" y por supuesto siguen las doctrinas de un sujeto que adquiere mas poder y su nombre se ha convertido en leyenda gracias a sus asesinatos, sus fervientes admiradores (llamados en los bajos mundos como Mortifagos) y la simpatía de su familia no es compartida con el único Black en la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Y desde que se reveló en contra de esas ideas de la "Pureza de la Sangre" Fue echado de su casa (O huyó, pero nadie le pregunte a su madre) y se refugió en casa de los Potters convirtiéndose en un segundo hijo para la pareja y en el hermano del único heredero de la pareja.

James Potter ajusta nuevamente sus gafas contra su rostro. Sus cabellos oscuros son manchados por la luz de las velas y los candiles a su alrededor mientras en su habitación dos chicos juegan distraídamente ajedrez mágico en el alfeizar de la ventana.

James Potter no sabe que papel tendrá en el futuro de aquí en adelante ni tampoco muchos de quienes le rodean por el momento. Pero mientras tanto e ignorando su destino es como cualquier adolescente rebelde de 16 años. Muy buen estudiante aunque su desprecio por respetar las reglas es notable. Su materia menos favorita es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y por el momento no desea saber que hará una vez termine el colegio el año siguiente. Bastantes problemas tiene por el momento en escribirle una carta romántica a su archicontrincante y al mismo tiempo la chica más hermosa de su generación: Lily Evans; prefecta de la Casa Gryffindor y posiblemente Premio Anual de ese año.

Estruja su rostro un instante quedándose dos minutos seguidos viendo lo que trazó con su pluma y tinta. Momentos después se pone a observar la punta de la pluma siendo consumida por el fuego de una de esas velas mientras este la mueve distraídamente.

-"¿Te amo con locura tanto así que si me dejaran un día solo contigo perdería la razón?" – completa el sujeto de mirada azulada y pelos negros azulados desde el alfeizar luego de ganar la torre de su contrincante.

-¿No es demasiado obvio? – Pregunta Peter de manera estúpida. Es el tercero de aquel cuarteto de amigos quienes comparten habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Los cuatro amigos son los mejores desde su primer día en aquel especial colegio. El único Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Londres…

-Claro que si, soquete de eso se trata- Sirius rueda sus ojos al techo pidiendo piedad. - ¿Sabes una cosa? No se para que quieres escribirle una carta. Con decírselo cara a cara basta.

El joven campeón de Quiddicht de sexto año mira a su amigo como si desconociera su persona al responderle. - ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le pasa a Evans cada vez que me tiene enfrente? Tiene deseos asesinos.

-¿Deseos o instintos? – Pregunta Peter sonriendo y Sirius comparte el humor de su amigo. James se sonroja ferozmente y voltea su mirada a la carta.

-Vamos, vamos James. – Dice Sirius finalmente levantándose de alfeizar de la ventana muestra su larga estatura y sus ojos azules muestran una gentileza y una actitud de desafío al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos algo largos están amarrados en una pequeña coleta- Definitivamente no creo que lo que haces (con relación a Evans) sea lo mas sano para ti. ¡Una carta es anticuado, te dejas expuesto a burlas y por supuesto es Evans! De todas las chicas del colegio… de todas las niñas que hay aquí tiene que ser ¡Evans!

-Sabes ¿Canuto? James siempre se ha comportado medio idiota con Evans… cuando se trata de Evans y cuando Evans está cerca. Pero si es la chica que le gusta ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡Rebelarse por supuesto! Negarse a aceptar a Evans. Recuerda que Evans es amiga no de otra, que esa idiota de Thompson. Nada mas con la clase de gente que se junta y sin tomar en consideración a Quejicus en esta discusión, debería decirte algo acerca de su sano juicio – haciendo señas de locura- Piénsalo bien: Evans podría usar esa nota en tu contra… ¡Socialmente y moralmente quedarás destruido! ¡Y ni hablemos de las burlas que te expondrás departe de "Cabello de grasa"-. Hablando de Snape.

-¡Me ayudas Canuto! –Replica su amigo dando contra su cabeza al escritorio de madera. En aquel momento el cuarto miembro de la habitación hace acto de presencia atrayendo su mirada color miel con la actitud de James.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás tratando de añadir la madera a tu cabeza, James? – Pregunta el recién llegado retirando su túnica de su cuerpo y lanzándola a la cama para quedarse solo con la parte inferior del uniforme. Desanuda su corbata y Sirius lo observa un momento. Remus es un sujeto demasiado ordenado contrario a los otros tres chicos: incluso la dedicación que coloca en sus vestimentas incluso colgándolas en el armario han sido objeto de burla de sus tres amigos desde el primer año. Y el hecho que el sujeto de cabellos color miel y ojos del mismo color, se comporte un poco descuidado es digno de atención.

De mucha atención.

-No particularmente. Mas bien tratando de sacar una idea de su cabeza, a la fuerza… ¿Por qué tienes cara de asco Lunático?

-¿Qué crees? Reunión de prefectos nada más. Se los juro: si tengo que volver a escuchar a Alvin Codwell hablar nuevamente de la disciplina a los insurrectos de las reglas del colegio (es decir, ustedes dos), voy a colgarlo de la torre de astronomía.

-Hablando de insurrectos - dice Sirius comprendiendo lo que su amigo le dice: incluso él mismo no soporta mucho a la familia los Codwell tanto como los Malfoy y que decir de la suya. ¡Y todas están relacionadas! – James está a punto de colgar su dignidad al dominio público.

-Está tratando de declarársele a Lily. – Explica Peter al notar la mirada de sorpresa del joven Lunático.

-¿Lily Evans? – Pregunta Remus súbitamente sorprendido - ¿A que ha venido esto ahora?

-¿Tu también? – Replica el joven de gafas ante su comentario escéptico y su mirada de perplejidad.

-¿Ves? Te dije que suena raro – Argumenta Sirius.

-No. Siempre ha actuado raro alrededor de Evans. Solo que no pensé… que te gustaría. – Explica Remus llevándole la contraria al joven Black. Por el tono de voz usado por Remus, Sirius lo observa un instante. ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto patas para arriba… o Remus Lupin parece gustarle también Lily Evans?

Es sumamente extraño… si pensaba que le gustaba…

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? – Pregunta de repente Lunático haciendo que a Sirius se le abriera la boca ampliamente y James levantara una ceja suspicazmente. – sabes que se me da lo de redacción sumamente bien… tal vez algo se me pueda ocurrir.

-¿En serio? ¿De veras me ayudarás? Pero que no se vea muy meloso… Evans debe de odiar lo meloso…

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – Pregunta Lupin de manera divertida mientras Sirius decía que le tocaron dos amigos locos.

-Porque cada vez que me escucha hablando a una chica pone cara de burla o de asco.

-¡Ay James! Creo que te falta mucho para entender a las mujeres… - Dice Remus tomando un pedazo de pergamino y la pluma con la que James jugaba.- Voy a escribir algo… luego me dirás que tal.

James y Sirius leyeron en los próximos minutos las líneas colocadas por Lupin. Cada trazo delicado y limpio muestra la disciplina de aquel merodeador. Mientras este elabora aquella carta, se imagina el rostro y las impresiones de aquella dueña de su verdadera musa.

¡Una lástima que es una historia sin un futuro!

Muchas cosas van en contra del espíritu romántico de nuestro joven Merodeador. Entre ellas y según él, la más importante es que su condición de licantropía no le permite relacionarse con otros… mucho menos el enamorarse. Una relación como el amor requería que compartiera secretos con su novia… y aquello de la licantropía no es aceptado entre magos o muggles…

¡Y la sola idea de la chica de sus sueños verse expuesta a aquel peligro o a aquel secreto no le dejaría en paz!

"_Admirar y amar en silencio"_ piensa un instante y agregando aquella línea a su escrito. Sirius incluso se muestra interesado y lee sobre el cuello de Remus mientras sus ojos miel recorren las líneas escritas anteriormente y reúne nuevas ideas.

"_Brillo de Luna"_ piensa un instante al imaginarse sus cabellos. Aquella chica que despertó su curiosidad desde que tenía trece años. Caminan por el pasillo pero direcciones opuestas. No puede evitar mientras camina con sus amigos voltear su cabeza a su dirección para observar aquellos cabellos largos hasta la mitad de su espalda los cuales reciben el brillo del sol que se filtra por los patios del castillo. O verla jugar al borde del lago el año anterior a ese, acompañado de sus amigas… luego en silencio verla desfilar hasta la mesa muy opuesta a la suya.

-Listo – dice finalmente observando el borrador terminado. James lo toma en sus manos y añade- ¡Cuidado! Está fresco – pero de James, termina en manos de Sirius cuando este lo toma con brusquedad para leerlo.

Un par de minutos pasan en silencio mientras que Sirius finalmente dice. -¡Vaya! Que inspirado estás…

-Sorprendente –añade James sorprendido de la vena de escritor de su amigo. Remus se incorpora y va a su cama sintiéndose avergonzado. – A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido…

-Si… ¿De donde tienes tan buenas ideas, Lunático? – Apoya Sirius a su amigo de ojos almendrados tras unas gafas de montura de metal.

-Mamá es escritora- Admite el sujeto sintiéndose avergonzado- Para una editorial de libros muggles. Supongo que lo heredé de ella.

-Sirves para esto… deberías colocar un negocio: ocho sickles la elaboración de notas de declaración para chicas… ¡harías una fortuna nada más aquí en el colegio! – Dice Sirius.

-Gracias Sirius, pero prefiero no hacerlo – dice Remus de manera gentil mientras reúne sus cosas y añade- No sacrificaría a las chicas del colegio a tus hazañas o las de los demás chicos. Voy a ducharme…

-¡Espera! – dice James de repente mirando a su amigo a los ojos miel. – Esto es… excelente Lunático… pero… no puedo. No puedo entregársela.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah no james! Sino se la entregas, no dejarás de quejarte en el resto del año y esto me está cansando – dice Sirius rodando sus ojos al techo. – Tienes que entregársela… ¡No soy chica! Pero si alguien me entregara algo así creo que me enamoraría sin conocerlo. ¡Te digo que es bueno!

-A veces tu sola opinión no termina siendo un consejo pero una amenaza, Canuto – dice James de manera sarcástica.

James observa a Sirius sorprendido por su aseveración. Pero también Remus nota su nerviosismo a lo que pregunta. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Creo que admitir que te gusta una chica es el paso más difícil, ¿No?

-Debería de ser pero no lo es… jamás…- dice James dudando y algo azorado para sorpresa de sus amigos.- ¿Y si ella me la estrella en la cara? ¡Sin siquiera leerla!

-Lily Evans es una persona muy gentil James. Creo que exageras.

-Recuerda que hablamos de Evans y mi amigo- Discute Sirius. – Sabemos que sus conflictos incluso rebasan la línea de lo normal. Ve algo que James le extiende y ni en un millón de años se atrevería a tomarlo de sus manos… podría creer que está maldito o algo…

-Evans no es prejuiciosa.

-Entrégaselo tú, Lunatico – Dice James de repente. Remus se sorprende ante su petición: James jamás ha sido cobarde. –Eres su amigo (al menos son prefectos juntos) y jamás te arrojaría algo a la cara…

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta Remus sorprendido.

James asiente y dice – Lo pasaré a limpio pero por favor entrégaselo tu… tus palabras… - dice James una vez Sirius toma sus cosas para irse a duchar y a solas- Son exactamente lo que siento por ella… es como si pudieras leer, mi corazón.

Remus sonríe tenuemente para decirle. – Alguna vez, todos nos sentimos como tú ¿Cierto James? – Sorprendiendo a su amigo buscador con aquel comentario y dejándole para irse a duchar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente para Remus fue la más complicada de su vida. Dentro de su morral está la carta que James ha mandado al sujeto a entregarle a Lily y sorpresivamente se siente como conejillo de indias. No le preocupa que Lily le haga comer la nota (eso no sería normal conociendo a Lily Evans), pero en parte es porque son amigos, sino que tiene bien claro que en asuntos románticos y de parejas de verdad los amigos deberían mantenerse al margen.

Pero la situación que toma materias con Evans más que James o Sirius o el mismo Peter, lo ponen en la línea de fuego. Ya en la clase de Transformaciones avanzadas. Ya a una distancia considerable de la banca de Evans observa a su alrededor detenidamente. No puede colocar la nota ahora (Está el salón casi lleno). Sin embargo no deja de mirar al grupo de Lily y Arly (la mejor amiga de esta) quienes conversan en bajito esperando que la clase de inicio. Y entonces otra chica arriba al salón atrayendo la mirada de Remus al pasar por su lado y murmurar al Merodeador un tímido "Hola" al responder a su sonrisa.

La chica avanza hasta la banca inmediatamente al lado de las chicas y las saludan. Remus a veces solo se queda viendo su espalda: Ahí está el pelo de esta suelto a su libertad; una cascada platinada de cabello que llega ya hasta su cintura. Hoy tiene un listón celeste como cintillo para sujetar sus mechones de la cara.

Remus observa nuevamente a Lily y a su amiga. En un momento los ojos grises de la muchacha de cabellos castaños le devuelven una mirada curiosa y se acerca a la cabeza de Evans para que esta se voltee.

Tiene que admitir que James no solo anda encaprichado con una de las chicas más lindas del sexto año sino con la más hermosa alumna de Gryffindor. Lily Evans, hija de Muggles y primera generación de su apellido en asistir a la academia de Magia tiene una gran referencia detrás de ella: Estudiante sobresaliente, la mayor calificación de toda la generación en los TIMOS y ha salido en par de ocasiones con los chicos de último año del colegio pero no ha sido nada serio. Incluso entre sus cualidades es el hecho que siempre ha sido muy gentil con Remus. Incluso llegó a descubrir que Remus es Licántropo pero juró no decírselo a nadie.

Y hasta ahora ha cumplido con su palabra. Sus ojos verdes siempre expresan una sensación de quietud y gentileza que le hacían sentir tranquilo consigo mismo. Y ni hablemos que su sonrisa siempre ha sido abierta y sincera.

Aunque Arly dice algo para hacerlas sonreír a ambas mientras observan a Remus, este se abochorna por lo que puede pensarse si se queda viendo a ambas chicas sin mas nada que hacer. Así que saca su libro y comienza a ojearlo antes de levantar sospechas.

-¿Que es lo que tanto nos mira? – Pregunta dubitativa la castaña a su amiga pelirroja. Lily se encoge de hombros.

La clase pasa sin muchos contratiempos y ya excusándose los alumnos hora y media después Remus consigue suspicazmente introducir el pergamino en el morral de Lily a pesar que es visto pasar cerca de ella y se escucha como si se tropezara con la chica. Lily lo observa de manera extraña.

-Habrá alguna convención de Idiotas… quien sabe- Retribuye Arly a su comportamiento. – y se le hace tarde.

-¡La verdad que siempre andas criticándome por pelear con Potter! Tú no puedes dejar de relacionar a todos los amigos de Black con él y decir sandeces. –Atrayendo la mirada de su amiga. Ahí se les une la chica de Slyterin atrayendo sus miradas- ¿Puedes creer esta chica?

-Creo que ya nos hemos acostumbrado a sus comentarios hirientes contra Black y los demás… ellos tienen guerras de insultos que sobrepasan tus frecuentes combates verbales con James Potter. Al menos él no te responde de manera mordaz…

-.Mas bien se deja insultar por Lily – opina Arly- Últimamente como que le falta algo de perspicacia para responder tus insultos.

La chica pelirroja sonríe y en ese instante Nathaly dice - A propósito… algo se está saliendo de tu morral, Lily. –Tomando ella con mayor rapidez el pedazo de pergamino que está colocado peligrosamente sobre los libros. Tiene un listón color rojo vino cerrándole con firmeza.

Lily observa aquello con detenimiento mientras se detiene de caminar y muchos alumnos prosiguen sus caminos. Nathaly y Arly se detienen – Esto no es mío.

-Pues estaba en tu morral. – Explica Nathaly con mirada curiosa.

-¿Acaso tu querido primo no te colgará por estar hablando con nosotras? –Pregunta Arly sorprendida y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Olvídate de Lucius. Recuerda que salió gracias al cielo hace un año de aquí. Por el otro lado, poco me importa lo que Bella y Narcissa quieran hacer o no. Ya estoy cansada de sus hostigamientos.

Ambas chicas de Gryffindor se miraron entre si y observaron a la joven Malfoy y esta se sonrojó. – Vaya vaya… ¿Mira quien está sacando garras? – palmeando su espalda.

-En hora buena Nathaly.- Dice Evans sonriendo con gentileza. Después quita el listón de la nota y comienza a leer. El rostro de la chica se va encendiendo cada vez mas con las palabras que va leyendo y Arly encuentra esto curioso y trata de leer pero Lily se lo evita volteando la nota. –Es una carta… de amor…

-¿Qué Cosa?

-¿Cómo que de "amor"? – Pregunta Arly incrédula y sonando bastante ofendida. Incluso con aquella revelación atrajo las miradas de algunos alumnos de segundo año. -¿Quién te ama?

Lily dura unos pocos segundos para decir.- No lo dice.

-¡No lo dice!

-¿Cómo que no lo dice?

-Tiene que decirlo – Afirma Nathaly y Lily le extiende la nota a ella y Arly aprovecha también para leerla_. __**"Mi querida Lily: He iniciado un millón de veces y desistido otras mas. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento perfecto para decirte mis sentimientos por ti. No he podido callar la pena de mi corazón al no poder decir mis secretos más íntimos y el más importante eres tú; no sabes cuanto esfuerzo tengo que hacer al observar el brillo del sol reflejada en tu bella cabellera de fuego. La nobleza de tu persona trasciende la perfección mortal lo que me hace admirarte y amarte en silencio. Se que soy cobarde al no dar la cara pero desearía con todo corazón que cuando el momento llegue para revelarte mi identidad, no saques las peores conclusiones de mi y al menos me brindaras la oportunidad de mostrarte mi verdadero yo. Me despido mi estimada Lily con el amor mas profundo que puede sentir alguien por ti**__." _

Las amigas levantan sus miradas y se estudian la una a la otra. Simplemente Arly dice – Vaya… es… vaya… -Un tanto celosa por tales palabras.

-Ni que lo digas. – Dice toda roja la chica Evans. – pero… ¿Quién puede ser? – observando a su alrededor por si nota algo fuera de lo normal: El pasillo está parcialmente vacio exceptuando por unos cuantos maestros y unos alumnos de segundo año que cuchichean entre ellos mientras avanzan apurados por el pasillo.

-Oye ¿Lily? ¿Has dejado tu mochila al descuido hoy? ¿En algún momento?

-No. No que yo sepa. Es decir esta fue nuestra primera clase. – Dice la pelirroja para analizar un segundo. – No me he despegado de mi mochila.

-Estaba encima de tus cosas – dice Nathaly analizando y curiosa tanto como sus amigas – Llegaremos tarde a clase. – Recordándoles que tienen clases de pociones avanzadas. Comienzan a caminar pensativas (al menos Arly y Lily) Cuando la castaña de las tres dice – Oigan: no fuimos las únicas cerca de tu mochila.

-¿Cómo que no? Te dije que no me he despegado de ella. Y al menos que sospeches de las chicas con quienes compartimos habitación…

-No. No, no las chicas… hablo de Lupin. – Ahí las tres se detienen- Remus Lupin tropezó contigo mas atrás… ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin? – Pregunta Nathaly observando a sus dos amigas con sorpresa e impaciencia.- ¿Estás segura?

-¡Él tropezó contigo mas atrás!

-No lo creo – Dice Nathaly llevando la contraria a Arly. – Es imposible… es decir, él no tuvo tiempo… apenas fue un segundo.

-Es amigo de Sirius Black y es merodeador- dice Arly levantando cada uno de sus dedos. – Créeme es posible que lo logre.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro… es capaz de esto… además, tienes suerte ¡Es tan lindo! - Replica Arly suspirando románticamente- No es como el cabezotas pedante y mujeriego de su amigo Black.

-¿Remus Lupin? – Pregunta Lily nuevamente y añade. – Noooo estás equivocada… no puede ser el.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es decir, tomamos muchas reuniones de prefecto juntos… jamás me ha demostrado nada fuera de lo normal y dudo mucho que él me quiera de esta forma.

-¿Por qué no? Es un chico. A los chicos les gustan las chicas…. Y parece que tú le gustas.

Lily observa un momento a la rubia que repentinamente se queda muy callada. Luego Nathaly se percata de la mirada verde de su amiga y sonríe cortésmente. Pero ¿Por qué para Lily esa risa no es "Nathaly"?

-Remus Lupin es perfecto para ti – Discute Arly ignorando el intercambio de miradas de sus amigas. –Es estudioso, muy inteligente, responsable y para nada como sus amigotes…

-Creo que el hecho que no es Black es lo que te encanta, Arly.

-¡Por supuesto! Black es un idiota… - encogiéndose de hombros- no se como a algunas chicas les gusta ese sujeto.

-Si, y ella es una de la lista. – dice Nathaly entre dientes provocando que Lily le guiñase un ojo aprobando su comentario. Arly le observa de reojo.

-¡Ni bromees con eso! Ese sujeto y sus aventuras suicidas lo pondrán en la tumba antes de los cuarenta… ¡Marquen mis palabras! – levantando el dedo de manera autoritaria. – Pero no hablemos de eso… hablemos de tu encuentro con Lupin.

-¿Mi encuentro? ¿No crees que tal vez te estés adelantando?

-Bueno podrías preguntarle. Pero te apuesto que Remus es el chico que te dejó esa nota. – Ahí Arly añade con voz mas pausada- Oye; no puedes esperarlo toda la vida- ahí atrayendo la mirada de Nathaly y la sorpresa departe de Lily- Admito que te gusta… pero no por ello vas a rechazar la oportunidad de estar con un chico que es tal vez cinco veces mejor que James Potter.

Lily se pone roja tanto como su cabello y se apoya en señal de derrota contra uno de los muros ante las miradas de sus dos amigas. -¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Llevamos compartiendo habitación seis años ya. ¿Acaso no crees que no me daba cuenta? Te gusta James Potter… lo quieres matar desde que lo ves… pero tal vez precisamente es su actitud desenfadada que te atrae. James apenas sabe que existes porque viven peleando a cada rato. No vale la pena dejar de salir con alguien como Lupin por esperar por siempre por James Potter. Sin embargo Remus es lindo, considerado… muy inteligente y una buena persona. Además sale con pocas chicas.

-Si, pero no por las razones que tu crees. –discute Lily y luego se arrepiente. Jamás les ha contado a sus amigas la verdadera razón por la cual Remus Lupin parece estar enfermo la mitad del tiempo.-Es decir… a él no se le da mucho eso de salir… es muy tímido.

-Si lo que la nota dice es verdad, es más que por eso que cuentas: tal vez no sabe como acercarse a ti.

Nathaly la observa un instante ¿Será cierto? ¿Remus Lupin gusta de Lily Evans? Como no podría gustarle. Ella es todo lo que no es… primero no es un Malfoy. Eso es una ventaja. La fascinación de su familia por los Sangre Limpia raya en lo ridículo y muchos saben que algunos de sus parientes apoyan secretamente a "Ya saben quien" Quien parece adquirir poder con cada día que pasa. Por el otro lado, Lily es muy bonita y tiene muchas cosas en común con Lupin. Lily lo haría muy feliz… pero ¿Por qué aquello no es suficiente? ¿Por qué siente este ardor intenso en su pecho al pensar que una de sus amigas está con aquel chico parte del cuarteto llamado "Merodeadores"?

-¿Nathaly? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Lily en un momento viendo el rostro de la chica palidecer más de lo que es y por supuesto su mirada parecía vacía y fija en un lado del pasillo que por el momento está vacío.

-Si, si. Disculpa estoy bien- Dice torpemente la alumna de Slytherin. -¿Sabes Lily? Arly tiene razón. Debes de darle una oportunidad a Remus.

-¿Ves? Hasta Nat me apoya. – dice Arly triunfante, desconociendo los pensamientos profundos de la prima de Lucius Malfoy. -¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sus sentimientos por Potter son una mera "Atracción" por el peligro y te encuentras en Lupin un gran amor…- Guiñándole el ojo.

Lily duda unos instantes pero concluye. – Tal vez… tienes razón- dejando de mirar a Nathaly. – James jamás se fijará en alguien como yo y Remus es tan buen chico… - suspirando – Es cierto, debo de darle una oportunidad a Remus Lupin. – sonriéndole.

-¡Fantástico! Durante el almuerzo irás y le pedirás que salgan juntos… ¡Hay una salida pronto a Hogsmeade! O tal vez… ¡Un día de campo!

-¿Día de campo?

-Si, lo invitas a comer a orillas del lago. Hay una zona muy bonita… ¡Que emocionante! ¿No lo crees Nat?

-Si, emocionante- Dice nuevamente la chica de cabellos platinos al escuchar la aseveración de su amiga. Y sonríe fríamente.

Pero no fue posible para Lily conciliar la sola idea de preguntarle a Remus si quería comer con ella a orillas del lago delante de James Potter y sus amigos. ¡Todos se sientan juntos en la mesa! Temblorosa decir pedirle a un chico de primer año que pasó cerca de ella en el comedor que le diera un papelito a Remus Lupin.

Como el chiquillo conoce a los prefectos de su casa, no tarda con llegar al puesto ocupado por Remus y los demás Merodeadores que hablan entre ellos distraídamente.

-Disculpe Señor Lupin- Sirius incluso hizo un gesto de estupor y repitió la palabra "Señor" –Pero le han enviado esto – Extendiendo la nota.

Sirius se extraña e igual James que comienzan a hacer señas simpáticas y de burla ante las miradas de todos a su alrededor y la admiración de algunas chicas de alrededor quienes no les quitan ojo de encima. Ni cuando comen. ¿Cómo estos jóvenes soportan tanta atención departe de las féminas? Bueno quien mas puede con la "misión" son Sirius y Peter. Ambos adoran la atención. Pese al hecho que Peter no es tan agraciado físicamente como los son sus amigos, tiene una novia, Penélope Angus que va a Hufflepuff pero eso no impide que coquetee por igual con toda chica. Claro que sin tanto éxito como el resto de sus amigos.

Remus mientras agradece al chico diciendo James mientras tanto.- Estos chiquillos me asustan cuando me llama "Señor"

-Somos de sexto año y soy el prefecto. Pero tienes razón, asustan- dice Remus con una sonrisa nerviosa desenvolviendo la nota. En un instante se borra su sonrisa para levantar su mirada al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta su amigo jugador de quiddicht.

-Es de Evans. Invitándome a salir…

-¿Qué? – Pregunta James.

-.¿Como? – Ahí habla Sirius.-- ¿¡QUE TE HA INVITADO!? – todo el gran comedor calla de repente ante la aseveración en voz alta del joven Canuto. Incluso las chicas miran hacía el sitio donde están los Merodeadores y juntan sus cabezas en análisis. Lily se ve sonrojada.

-Un momento – dice Sirius alzando sus manos. James se nota totalmente serio (no tan inusual últimamente), - ¿Te ha invitado a salir Evans? ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que lo se? Estoy igual de ignorante que tu. No comprendo. – Ahí observando a su amigo de ojos color avellana.- James: Esto…

-¿Así que… Evans te invita a salir…? ¡Vaya! – Sonando un tanto diferente a su amigo Cornamenta. Incluso su mirada era un tanto ¿Distante? – Vaya… que suerte la tuya… ¡Felicidades!

Pero esa felicitación suena fría y distante. No James.

-James: no voy a aceptar.

-No. No te eximas por mi, Lunático. Y si Evans… bueno, ella tiene derecho a salir con quien le plazca ¿No? –No mirando a su amigo y tomando sus cosas de la mesa- De todas formas, no es que estamos involucrados ni nada.

-¡Sabía que esa maldita nota era una mala idea! – Afirma Sirius entre dientes pero suficiente alto para sus cuatro amigos. En un momento su mirada se desvía a la mesa de Slytherin donde la chica de cabellos platinados y cinta roja en su cabello los observa con atención. – Lo digo: los sentimientos no deben de ser expuestos en cartas….¡Eso es demasiado confuso! –Ahí observando nuevamente a Nathaly y luego a Evans con Thompson quien parece hablar sin parar con su amiga.- ¡Sea lo que sea tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto! Un plan de esa sabelotodo de Thompson.

-Deja de echarle la culpa a Arly. – Declara Remus negando con su cabeza- No es su estilo.

-¿No su "Estilo"? ¡Es Thompson!

-Tú solo quieres una excusa para armarle guerra… en serio Sirius, las flores te salen más baratas y menos enredadas. –Dice Remus exasperándose y sorprendiendo a su amigo quien niega con su cabeza fervientemente. James se pone de pie y sale a toda prisa del comedor siendo seguido con la mirada por muchos estudiantes. Remus no hesita poniéndose de pie y sale detrás de su amigo sabiendo que deben de hablar.

* * *

Por el otro lado, Nathaly observa sus acciones en silencio. Incluso vio cuando el chico le extendió la nota a Lupin suspirando en derrota. Juega con su comida sin apetito y retira el plato de enfrente.

¿Qué puede hacer? Remus no tiene la más mínima idea de sus sentimientos. Y ahora, ha elegido a Lily. Su corazón siente una gran presión dada por la idea… la sola idea de que una de las pocas amigas que tiene en el colegio termine siendo novia de su amor platónico.

¡De acuerdo, lo admite! Le gusta… ¿Solo gustar? ¡Está enamorada de Lupin! ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? Incluso recuerda las pocas personas que han sido amables con ella sin importarle que es Malfoy ha sido Lupin. Y más de otras casas. El hecho que sea Slytherin, es una marca de estigma de traición, pureza de sangre y desden por las reglas. Pero Nathaly no es así. Su bondad e inocencia han sido un regalo de su madre quien a pesar de haberse casado con un Malfoy vio más allá de las apariencias.

Y es una de las cosas que Lupin siempre hace.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, todos se darán cuenta que estás loca por él- Dice una voz atrás de ella. Volteándose nota a Severus Snape que parecer haber terminado y ha visto todo lo que ha pasado. Sin ser invitado se sienta: más cuando ella voltea su mirada de él para evitar que vea su sonrojo.

-No se de que hablas…

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo Malfoy. Si Lucius lo supiera…

-¡Pero no tiene porque saberlo porque no hay nada que saber! Él finalmente no está aquí para dominar mi vida a su antojo. – Grita en voz baja. Ella siente la mirada negra del sujeto sobre ella. Severus Snape es un sujeto muy extraño. Sabe que hubo un tiempo que era amigo de Evans. Pero últimamente su relación se ha visto un tanto distante.

-Eres igual a tus amigas. ¿Sabes acaso en el peligro que estás?

-¿Qué peligro? ¿Gustarme un chico? ¿Por qué eso es malo? Además, si me gusta ¿Qué? No es algo que te importe.

-Claro que me importa. Le prometí a tu primo que velaría por ti.

Nathaly le muestra una mirada de incredulidad.-¿Tú, cuidarme? ¡Por favor! Tu mismo tienes problemas para cuidarte de los Merodeadores.

-No puedes salir con él, Malfoy.

-¡No estoy saliendo con él! – dice exasperada y totalmente sonrojada. – A ti eso no es algo que te importe.

-Claro que si. Lucius me reveló que te tienen prometida… ¿No es así?

Nathaly hace un gesto de exasperación. – Eso no viene al caso… no pienso casarme… y puedes decírselo a mi primo si quieres- ya levantándose y caminando lejos de la mesa con dirección al pasillo. Pasa por el lado de sus dos amigas que se sorprenden que no se detenga a saludarlas. Ambas notan como Snape trata de seguirle el paso siguiéndola.

Nathaly estaba equivocada cuando tomando dirección a la sala Comun de Slytherin, Snape no le iba a seguir. Este le da alcance y ella se da cuenta cuando escucha su voz decirle. – No tienes elección.

-¿Sabes? ¡Ya basta! – Deteniéndose y bajando su voz aclara- LO que tengan planeado para mí, no es mi idea de un matrimonio. Los Zabini, serían la última persona con quien me casaría… que ellos hagan planes con mi vida, no quiere decir que los seguiré.

-¿Con quien piensas estar? ¿Con Lupin?

-Apenas estoy en sexto año…. Además… - Ahí Snape la calla.

-No sabes nada de Lupin. Es un tipo sumamente peligroso- La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Nathaly le observase con hesitación entre la duda y el interés.

-Sus padres son magos… ambos… eso se. –Insiste Nathaly. – ¿Qué peligro puede darme un joven de 16 años? ¡Estás exagerando! ¿Por qué discuto contigo? ¡No tengo nada con Remus Lupin! –Dejándolo atrás pero él vuelve a alcanzarla ahora aferrandole con fuerza por el brazo; tan fuerte que Nathaly siente el dolor.

-¡Creo que no entiendes la magnitud del problema! – Insiste Severus con una manía que asusta a Nathaly y esta trata de zafarse de su agarre. - ¡Ese sujeto es peligroso! – Murmura fervientemente - ¡Saldrás herida si te involucras con él!

-¡Basta Severus! Basta… ¡Me lastimas! – dice Nathaly alzando la voz con preocupación en el pasillo.

-¡Oye Quejicus! ¿No escuchaste a la chica!? ¡Suéltala! – Grita Sirius Black avanzando por el pasillo con la varita lista en su mano. Snape observa con verdadero odio al chico de cabellos negruzcos y ojos azules. Su elegante rostro desencajado y Snape suelta a Nathaly quien se sujeta el brazo con aprehensión. – Que James haya dado ordenes que te dejemos en paz, no quiere decir que tengo que obedecer casi siempre- dice Sirius colocando en el mentón del sujeto la punta de su varita. – Por mi y te convierto en un feo tapete de pared. Así que, por favor, dame la excusa.

Snape retrocede mirando con profundo odio y rencor al joven de Gryffindor, endereza su túnica y le lanza la última mirada a la chica de ojos platinos, para marcharse apresuradamente por el corredor.

Nathaly se queda masajeando su brazo. Sirius le observa con apremio y pregunta ¿estás bien?- Mientras Peter observa por donde se ha marchado Snape.- ¿No te ha hecho daño?

-Estoy bien… tengo que irme- Dice mirando a los ojos al joven de Gryffindor.- Gracias Black.

-No es nada, primita…

Nathaly alza una ceja de manera interrogante. Sirius nota que la chica de Slytherin es hermosa incluso con esos gestos. – En la familia se dice que Lucius y Narcisa se casarán.

-Considerando que tu y Narcisa son primas. Seríamos parientes… tienes razón. Solo que, no se lo digas a Thomspon. No vería el fin de sus burlas.

-Yo tampoco, créeme- dice sonriendo tímidamente.- Bueno, nos vemos…- marchándose por el pasillo.

* * *

Remus sigue a James todo el camino que prosiguen hasta fuera del castillo y yendo bien alejados en los jardines. Remus supone que el sujeto sigue ese camino para estar a solas. Ya bien distante de que alguien los escuche el joven Lunático dice- James: Te juro que no pretendo salir con Evans… no se porque me invita a mi…

-¿Acaso no está claro Remus? – Dice James cuando decide hablar finalmente.- Ella se está desquitando.

-¿Desquitándose? ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no es claro? Saliendo contigo cuando quien está loco por ella soy yo…- dando con su puño contra un árbol a su lado.

-Entonces mereces que Lily te deje. – Dice hablando con seriedad y atrayendo la mirada del joven de gafas- Más si crees que ella saldría conmigo para vengarse de ti. Lily Evans jamás se prestaría para esa jugada.

-¡Entonces explícate! Explica por que ella hace esto.

Remus nota la exasperación en su tono de voz y dice con lentitud.- No se porque lo hace… pero lo averiguaré. Mientras, trata de entender que no me interesa Evans… no de esa manera. –sonríe tenuemente su amigo.

James le escucha mirando a sus ojos. Asiente en silencio. Remus le palma el hombro.

-¿Qué pasará… si… en verdad…ella… y tu…

-La dejaré sutilmente. – Dice Remus- A mí no me interesa Lily. Y tampoco creo que yo le guste… es decir, nunca me ha dicho nada…y tenemos reuniones de prefectos y trabajamos juntos. Seguro querrá confirmar lo de tu nota.

-¿Crees que sea eso?

-Estoy seguro – sonríe dándole confianza. James responde a su esfuerzo por hacerle sentir mejor.

-Gracias, amigo. Discúlpame…

Remus asiente nuevamente y ambos emprenden el camino nuevamente al colegio.

--

* * *

La lechuza entra bien tarde en la noche. Pasan de las once. Las otras compañeras de Arly están ya dormidas excepto la joven quien está escribiendo en el escritorio cuando la lechuza de manchas café y negras se apoya en su escritorio. En su cuello se vislumbra la placa de identificación usada por las ricas familias y cuyo escudo de los Malfoy se lee a la perfección. Con la nota en la pata, Arly la toma en sus manos y dice "Necesitamos hablar… estoy en las escaleras. N"

Colocándose un sobre todo sobre su bata de dormir, Arly sigilosamente cierra sus notas y procura bajar las escaleras de la solitaria torre. Ya todos duermen. A los pocos segundos sale por el retrato encontrándose a su amiga vestida con un abrigo y en sus pies unas graciosas pantuflas que brillan en la oscuridad.

Alry observa un instante sus pantuflas y no evita sonreír para decirle- Tiene que ser una crisis muy fuerte para ti. ¿Qué ocurre?

Nathaly se sienta en uno de los escalones y Arly le imita. La rubia platina no dice nada por unos momentos hasta que su voz como un susurro revela agachando su cabeza y toda sonrojada.- Me gusta…. – hace una pausa y no se escucha su voz- Me gusta….Remus…Lupin.

Arly abre sus ojos ampliamente atrás de sus gafas de montura y se las acomoda en el cuello de su bata. No dice nada y solo mira la complexión abochornada de su amiga.

Y con ello entendiendo la actitud de su amiga aquel día…

…y se imagina su sentir con el hecho que Lily salga con Lupin.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? Nunca me has dicho nada.

-¿Acaso tengo que acordarte lo que dijiste el día que Lily te admitió que encuentra a James Potter, lindo? Prácticamente pediste un puñal para cortarte las venas… yo solo evitaba que te lanzaras al lago de cabeza.

Arly se ríe comprendiendo su comentario: Ella misma tiende a exagerar sus reacciones y las situaciones que se le presentan; es su forma particular de combatir los eventos a su alrededor.

¿Acaso se ha percatado que ha llegado muy lejos?

-Creo que he cometido un error ¿Cierto?

-Mas o menos. – Encogiéndose de hombros—Aunque me ayudaría mucho que no sintiera nada por él.

Arly solo respondió poniéndole los brazos por los hombros para decir.- No creo que sienta algo fuerte por él… pero si le explico lo que me has dicho.

-.No. no le digas nada. – Dice apremiante- Es decir, no dudo que Lily lo sospeche ya. Pero tienes razón. Además Remus jamás me ha revelado nada… no que lo culpe: llevo el peor apellido de familia en todo el colegio.

-No eres igual que el resto de tu familia y lo sabes. Y él también lo sabe. Y sino se da cuenta, es porque es un idiota y no te merece.

-No hables así de él. En fin la culpa es mía: peor no decirle nunca nada. –sintiéndose aturdida por sus sentimientos y las revelaciones de que su amiga pelirroja también termine gustándole el Merodeador.

* * *

Armándose de fuerzas camina con decisión fuera del camino de los patios y jardines de Hogwarts hasta verse en una empinada. En el fondo de esta y debajo de un árbol se encuentra el sujeto de cabellos color miel (su color es inconfundible) a lo que ella se aproxima y no hesita para hacerlo de puntillas. Observa que el joven parece que está concentrado leyendo una historia.

"_Se valiente y exprésale lo que sientes" Ha dicho Arly en un momento que se despidieran la noche anterior. "Lo que mas te tomará tiempo es decirle… y espera su respuesta: Si le gusta Lily, bueno, ya veremos que hacer"_

"_¿Y si resulta que en verdad le gusta Lily? ¿Qué haré?"_

"_No es el fin del mundo querida amiga. Hay chicos mas lindos que Lupin y todos locos por una chica tan bonita y cándida como tu" _

Nathaly respira profundo y sigue aproximándose hasta quedar en la espalda del sujeto. Nota que lee un libro y parece muy concentrado. Piensa sobresaltarlo al gritar "Que lees!" pero es un tanto rudo. Piensa dos formas mas de aproximarse y saludar… pero todas las desecha en seguida.

-¿Buscas algo en particular o solo estás ahí para mirar el paisaje?

Nathaly se sonroja casi inmediatamente: por supuesto él sabía que está ahí. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Incluso aplicando el muffliato podría haber pasado desapercibida pero no gusta abusar de su magia.

-¿Qué lees? –Pregunta por saludo y se aproxima sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Es Cirano de Bergerac de Edmond de Rostand..- Nathaly se arrodilla detrás de él y comienza su brazo a inclinarse al libro a lo que Remus mira de reojo y leer unas de las líneas mientras apunta a ella escapando a su nariz el aroma a flores de su perfume. Remus añade. – Un escritor Muggle. –Jamás ha tenido a la rubia tan cerca en su vida. Incluso pareciera que ella estuviera cómoda con aquella cercanía.

El igual él.

-¿Muggle? ¿De que trata? ¿Por qué lo lees?

-Lily me lo prestó- responde a lo que la chica lee un segundo mas para suspirar resignada y retirar su mano del mismo. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. –Responde la joven separándose un poco y él le da el frente cerrando el libro. Ella mueve sus manos de manera nerviosa sobre su regazo y pregunta.- Así que… ¿Saldrás con Lily Evans?

Remus la observa un instante. –Es cierto me invitó a salir.

-¿y… a ti… te gusta Evans?

Remus no comprende la pregunta de la chica a lo que responde con inocencia.- Claro que me agrada Lily. Es una gran chica.

-Entiendo- Dice Nathaly con el corazón en la mano. Agacha su mirada con pesadez y vuelve a decir.-Comprendo… bueno, no te quito más tiempo. – Incorporándose con pesadez y al hacerlo su mano es sujeta por el chico de mirada color miel haciéndole que se le suba mas el sonrojo a su rostro.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? Estás un tanto… extraña.

-Estoy bien. Solo acalorada… bueno, te dejo entonces. Tengo tareas. – Remus la libera de su aferre sintiendo aun en el aire el aroma de su perfume. La ve marcharse mas intrigado por su llegada que otra cosa. Luego baja su mirada a Cirano de Bergerac. Un hombre marcado por su defecto físico y vence todos los obstáculos para dejar ver sus sentimientos a su amada.

"Pero mi problema no es de nariz… es de…" mirando a sus manos y no concluyendo porque le llamó la atención algo: se sentía siendo observado. Mira a los alrededores y no ve nada.

Pero la impresión de que alguien le mira no le abandona así que simplemente se pone de pie y vuelve el mismo camino por donde llegó viendo a Nathaly ya a una considerable distancia regresar también al castillo.

* * *

Dos días han pasado y finalmente el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade llega. James y los demás divisan cuando Lily y Remus se encuentran en la escalera principal del colegio y marchan con muchos al paseo al pueblo mientras ellos quedan atrás. James tiene que cumplir castigo con Slughorn con Sirius gracias a una broma en pociones avanzadas donde hicieron una bomba fétida casera.

Por otra parte, Nathaly se encuentra con ellos en el camino y aunque Sirius la saluda esta no responde el saludo siguiendo por el pasillo. Extrañados ellos se voltean mientras de improviso Arly pasa por el lado de ellos atrás y a toda prisa de la rubia platina. -¡Anda con mas cuidado! – grita Sirius pues la joven le rozó el brazo en su persecución. –Vamos. – Dice Sirius imaginándose algo muy raro en todo aquello.

-¿Para que?

-No es de Malfoy pasar por nuestro lado sin saludar… anda enojada…muy enojada.

En efecto los chicos a unos metros de ella ven cuando se detiene al tener a un chico delante de ella de cabellos negros: Negros, largos y grasientos.

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Como te atreves a figurar como chivo expiatorio para Lucius! ¡Eres un cerdo limpia sacos, Snape! – dice la chiquilla fuera de sus cabales. Muchos que pasan a su alrededor se detienen a observar la discusión. Arly llega hasta unos pasos de ella mientras ella le grita en su cara- ¿Qué te parece el servir de lacayo a Lucius? ¡Diciéndole todas mis cosas! –Agitándole un pedazo de papel en su cara- ¡Espero que estés complacido! –Sin decir mas nada se abre paso entre el grupo de estudiantes que observan todo lo que ocurrió y Arly le alcanza aferrandole por los hombros mientras los Merodeadores observan su partida por el pasillo.

James y Sirius no dijeron nada mientras vieron a las chicas marcharse por el pasillo. Sirius niega con su cabeza diciéndole.- Demonios: Esa chica no parece pariente de los Malfoy. Parece que Snape ha mantenido a informado a Lucius de todos sus movimientos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Algo que escuché dos días atrás. Sabes que Lucius la ha sobreprotegido mucho o acosándole… quien sabe. Y que sea de Slytherin tampoco ayuda mucho en su defensa. En fin, cada quien tenemos que cargar en nuestras cabezas el yugo de nuestro apellido.

-Pero tu caso es diferente. A ti te fascina ser distinto a su hermano Regulus. Pero para ella tiene que ser más difícil.

-¡Vaya James! Tienes muy en alto a Malfoy. ¡Quien lo diría! ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor y te fijas en ella? es muy linda y muy lista… además te sacará de la cabeza tu fascinación por "Ya sabes quien" y tu familia es linaje de sangre limpia. Los Malfoy no podrán impedimento a su relación.

-Poco me importa si fuera hija de muggles como sino lo fuera Canuto. Y segundo, no puedo tratar de sentir algo por alguien a quien no veo de esa manera. Así que discúlpame pero tú idea es un tanto idiota.

Sirius puso cara de borrego ofendido y miró a su amigo como bicho raro y dijo.- ¡Vaya James! Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado en verdad de Evans.

James no dijo nada. De todas maneras tratar de razonar con Sirius es como tratar de enseñarle a un gato a saltar: Lo hará cuando gane confianza y sin que nadie lo anime a saltar.

Mientras esto pasa con los chicos Arly trata de hace entrar en razón a su amiga diciéndole.- Que tu padre tenga esos planes no significa que tengas que hacerle caso.

-.¡Claro que si! Nadie le dice que no a Damian Malfoy. ¡Con razón mi madre lo dejó! – Explica caminando por el pasillo sin detenerse y su amiga castaña tratando de seguirle el paso. - ¿Por qué ya nada me sale bien?

-Cálmate. Que Lucius diga eso no lo hace cierto…

-¡Él no diría esto solo porque Snape le diga lo que pasa…! Simplemente lo dice porque está más que decidido. – Ahí deteniéndose para añadir.- No me quiero casar con él… ¡Es horrible! Trata a las demás personas como si fueran inferiores a él. ¡No lo soporto!

Ahí se hecha a llorar en el hombro de su amiga quien en silencio le conforta por unos instantes para luego decir. – Tienes que calmarte. Te digo que nada está decidido. Y aun si Snape le fue con el chisme a Lucius, solo lo dicen para desilusionarte y hacerte cambiar de parecer. Snape no sabe nada. Además ¿Qué puede hacer tu padre y tu tío? ¿Sacarte del colegio? – viéndole limpiar sus lagrimas de sus ojos platinos. Estaba toda sonrojada e hipaba con nerviosismo mientras la nota se estrujaba en sus manos. – Tienes que tener mucha paciencia. Y hablar con tu madre…

-¿Con mi madre?

-Creo que si le escribes y le explicas lo que está pasando, ella te ayudará.

-Mi padre ha prohibido a mi madre que me vea. Durante los últimos tres años no la he visto. Vive en Russia.

-Una madre es una madre. Contáctala y explícale lo que ellos planean y pídele que venga por ti. Ella tiene tanto derecho sobre ti como tu padre.

Nathaly lo piensa unos momentos para decir. – No, no puedo… se atreven a lastimar a mi madre.

-Tu madre es una bruja. Y una muy buena. Créeme: Sabrá defenderse.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Se divorció de un Malfoy… ¿Acaso lo olvidas? –Sonriendo. – Creo que los Malfoys al igual que muchas familias de magos tan "Particulares" no buscan el divorcio como remedio a sus problemas matrimoniales. –Sonríe haciendo que su amiga se sonría ante su ironía.

* * *

Cuando entraron a Las Tres Escobas el sitio estaba abarrotado y a pocos alumnos les llamó la atención que Lily Evans anduviese con Remus Lupin: Ambos eran prefectos de la casa Gryffindor y ellos se llevaban muy bien. Grandes amigos le llaman por los pasillos aunque nunca salieron juntos si llegaban a encontrarse en Hogsmeade siempre sus momentos de "Tregua" Eran invadidos por la actitud de Sirius o James para hacer que la pelirroja roja de coraje, se enfilara por el camino perdiéndose de vista ante las risas de Sirius y Peter.

Remus fue por unas bebidas mientras Lily se mira las manos y por momentos levanta su mirada para observar alrededor, en especial la puerta. Pareciera que espera que alguien entre por ahí. Cuando Remus llega con las bebidas y una tenue sonrisa, la joven se la responde para fijar su mirada en el rostro del Merodeador y dejar de mirar la puerta.

Pero ella no encuentra que decirle. Tampoco él. Miran a su alrededor unos instantes viendo muchas de las parejas de amigos y hasta grupos que entran en el establecimiento a calentarse un poco.

-Remus: quería hablarte de algo- La voz de Lily le sobresalta pero aun así guarda su compostura para escucharle con atención.- Sobre tu nota.

-¿Mi nota?

-Estoy halagada que pienses en mi de esa manera…- adquiriendo un tono carmín en sus mejillas.- Y fueron muy lindas tus palabras. Pero no creo … no, no siento lo mismo que tu.

-No comprendo.

-Hablo de tu carta.

-¿Mi carta?

-Si, la carta que encontré en mi mochila en días pasados. – Al ver la mirada de perplejidad en su rostro ella añade.- ¿Acaso no la escribiste tu?

Remus no sabe que responder. Claro que la escribió él. Pero James la volvió a hacer con su puño y letra. ¿Acaso Lily en verdad cree que él escribió esa carta? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Qué te da a entender que yo escribí eso que dices? Puedes decirme con confianza.

Lily ahora está totalmente escarlata. Al responder dice.- Bueno. Pasaste cerca de mi y momentos después, Nathaly encontró la nota entre mis cosas…solo fueron conjeturas y…

-¿Nathaly encontró la nota? ¿Ella te dijo que fui yo que la puse ahí?

-Todas llegamos a la conclusión. – Admite ella su culpa.- -Pero… ¿Acaso la escribiste tu o no?

Remus se sonríe de manera compasiva al preguntar.- ¿Por eso pediste salir conmigo? ¿Para rechazarme?

-En realidad no… aun no tenía idea que hacer. Somos muy buenos amigos…

-Está el hecho que no puedes imaginarte a alguien "Como yo" contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sabes que eso no me importa y jamás lo ha hecho! – dice Lily sabiendo de antemano que el sujeto se refiere a su caso de licantropía. – He sido tu amiga siempre, aun sabiéndolo.

-Porque lo descubriste.

-Porque era obvio. Tus ausencias justo cuando era víspera de Luna llena…. Y luego de ella… ¡Pero ese no es el caso! Dime ¿Fuiste tu o no quien escribió la nota?

-El autor intelectual de esa carta no soy yo. –Admite Lupin. – Pero en parte, escribí parte de su contenido.

Lily no da crédito a lo que escucha. -¿A que te refieres?

-No siento lo que crees que dice esa carta. En realidad, otra persona te mandó a ti esa carta…-sonríe tenuemente.

Lily dura unos segundos para enrojecer nuevamente…hasta las orejas. Su rostro se endurece y Remus presiente prácticamente una explosión volcánica. Ella simplemente dice- Entiendo- al momento de ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la calle. Remus no hesita y le sigue el paso con presteza dándole alcance a los pocos momentos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Debería estar furiosa contigo! ¡Como es que te atreves a prestarte para esas bromas de esos dos idiotas!

-¿¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué mas? ¡Victima de la broma de nada menos que James Potter!! GRRRRRR lo odio. ¡Lo odio!

-¡James no te ha gastado ninguna broma!

-¡Es una cruel broma de su parte! –Negándose a escuchar razones-- ¡Pero peor es que te prestes a sus juegos! – apuntándole con el dedo y siguiendo su camino agilizando el paso. –tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. ¿Cómo te prestas para sus bromas? ¡Maldito Potter! – sintiendo las lagrimas escocer en sus ojos. -¡No me sigas, Lupin!

-.Lily: por favor. – insiste Remus pero es en vano, ya que la joven ha agilizado el paso y él decide que es mejor dejarla sola mientras retorna el camino hacía el colegio. El prefiere seguirla metros a distancia temeroso que en un berrinche de esta termine usando su varita en su contra.

* * *

Unas horas después en la biblioteca, la pelirroja llora sus penas ante sus dos amigas. Nathaly no podía creer que Remus haya sido capaz de aquello y se encuentra tan o mas frustrada y furiosa que sus dos amigas. Arly una vez escuchó la historia, despotricaba su sentir acerca de James Potter y sus tres amigos tachándolos de indolentes y vengativos.

Mientras Lily seca su rostro con un pañuelo diciendo en voz baja aunque la biblioteca está solitaria exceptuándolas a ellas. – No se como pude caer en esto. Soy una tonta. No debía creer que Remus sería distinto a sus amigos. Pensé que era distinto.

-Es un idiota por jugar con tus sentimientos de esa manera y prestarse para las cosas de James Potter… ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras que atrás de todo esto, está la mano de Black!

-Tiene que ser… son iguales.

-.Son idiotas. – Justifica Arly. Ahí observa a Nathaly quien tiene la mirada vacía y distante. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que desquitarnos- dice la rubia sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas: usualmente Nathaly es la más pasiva de todas las estudiantes y jamás propondría algo parecido. – Enseñarles que contigo y con ninguna chica se juega.

-¿Estás segura? – Pregunta Arly dubitativa por su decisión.

-Nat…

-Si juega con Lily nos han jugado a todas…- pensando la última vez que habló con Sirius y probablemente aquello fue también una actuación de su parte. Pensar que Remus se prestó para aquel juego le dolía, porque él sabe que Lily es su mejor amiga… pero, él no sabe sus sentimientos.

Y por ella no se enteraría.

Tres semanas después y ante las puertas cerradas del gran comedor, hay una conmoción en el pasillo. Los profesores hablan entre ellos mientras los alumnos están extrañados que las puertas al gran comedor aun no se abran a pesar que es pasada la hora del desayuno.

Los Merodeadores llegan junto a un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor y notan por igual la extraña conducta de los profesores quienes a su llegada los observan suspicazmente. James y Sirius se miran entre si mientras Macgonagall se aproxima a ellos cuatro con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Ustedes!

-¿Nosotros?

-Si ustedes… ¡Por culpa de ustedes no hay desayuno para ninguno de los alumnos! Arrojar bombas fétidas y hechizos contra los elfos domésticos en las cocinas…¡Es bajo, incluso para ustedes!

-¿Nosotros? – señalándose James y Sirius.

-¡Ustedes dos! – Grita Macgonagall fuera de sus cabales.- ¡Los elfos se han negado a volver a las cocinas! ¡Dumbledore anda localizándolos con el profesor Slughorn!

-¿Qué les dice que fuimos nosotros? – Pregunta Sirius abochornado y bastante confundido con toda la situación. Por un momento incluso observó a su alrededor buscando a los posibles responsables. Y por alguna extraña razón, tal vez un presentimiento, los encontró.

Y estaban al otro lado del pasillo observando todo de manera suspicaz y tranquila. Pero la sonrisa socarrona de la castaña y precisamente a su persona, le hicieron constatar sus sospechas.

-No fuimos nosotros- Dice Sirius y MacGonagall pone rostro de poca paciencia e incredulidad. – Le digo la verdad…

-.¡Detención! Ustedes cuatro…

-¿Los cuatro?

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto- dice Remus. – Tiene que creernos.

-Yo pensaba un poco mas de usted Lupin. Pero se ve que es tan buscapleitos como sus amigos. –Dice MacGonagall con cara de pocos amigos. Es la primera vez que la ven tan enojada- ¡Ahora mas de ochocientos alumnos no tienen desayuno!

-Profesora: le aseguro que…- pero fue detenido por la fuerte voz de MacGonagall diciendo.

-¡NO! Basta de escuchar…. ¡A la oficina del profesor Dumbledore! ¡Ahora!

Los chicos totalmente confundidos se enfilaron a la oficina del director aunque no estaban seguros si lo encontrarían allí. Una vez arriban y suben la escalera se encuentran con la puerta entreabierta. Detrás del escritorio encuentran al gentil director ya entrado en sus años y vistiendo una túnica color púrpura muy elegante mientras que delante de él hay dos criaturas de baja estatura quienes se voltean suspicazmente al oír los pasos. Al ver a los Merodeadores que llegan los dos elfos les lanzan miradas de rencor y dicen sin hesitación.—Ahí están los merodeadores…los culpables del caos en las cocinas.

-Profesor: con todo respeto esto es ridículo.- Dice Sirius tomando la palabra- Nosotros no hemos estado en las cocinas.

-Eso es sorprendente señor Black cuando estos Elfos dicen en efecto que estuvieron allá. Siempre he sido un tanto flexible con las actividades de ustedes porque comprendía. Que son jóvenes y nada de lo que han hecho hasta el momento ha afectado el curso normal del colegio. – Haciendo una pausa para mirar a los cuatro jóvenes sobre el contorno de sus gafas doradas de media luna y sus ojos azules estaban reflejando decepción y molestia. –Esto merita incluso a suspensión.

-Profesor… nosotros no hicimos esto… tiene que creernos.

-James tiene razón profesor…

-¿Por qué habría de creerles?

-¿Cuándo hemos negado alguna acción de nuestra parte? Jamás hemos encubierto algo que hemos sido responsables de ejecutar. Le juro que no tuvimos que ver…

-Los Merodeadores saben donde están las cocinas… - haciendo una reverencia – mandaron a ese Lupin- anhelando a Remus quien se sorprendió de ser acusado directamente- Y luego esa chica arrojó la bomba… una Merodeadora mas…

-¿Una chica?

-Cuando comenzó el mal olor, muchos nos echamos a correr. Recuerdo haber visto a una chica en los pisos superiores. No estaba dormida… y huía al otro lado…

-Profesor: Admito que estaba en las cocinas. Pero fui porque tenía hambre… pero me marché y no vi nada inusual. Me fui directo a mi habitación. ¿Qué tengo yo de culpa por haber ido antes?

-Ninguno de nosotros estamos involucrados en esto- Dice James firmemente. – Esto parece una broma de muy mal gusto. Director: Tiene que creernos.

-¿Cómo es la chica que vieron? – Pregunta el director con gentileza a los elfos.

Ambos se observan mutuamente y uno de ellos (el que ha dominado toda la conversación) Dice. – Rubia… cabellos largos… abrigo de Slytherin.

-.¿Delgada y pálida? – Pregunta Remus suspicazmente.

-Así es señor. La conocemos pero no sabemos de quien se trata. Y solo le alcancé a ver el abrigo verde.

-Malfoy – Dice Sirius hablando por fin- y donde está Malfoy…

-No termines Canuto - Dice James entre dientes. –Ahora no.

Sirius guarda silencio mientras ve a Dumbledore despachar a los dos elfos. Luego mirando a las cuatro caras de los jóvenes dice- Mandaré a buscar a la joven Malfoy. Y usted Señor Lupin deberá quedarse aquí. Los demás pueden irse.

-¡Profesor! ¿No creerá que Remus tuvo algo que ver? – Pregunta Sirius incrédulo.

-Profesor: Remus no fue- añade Peter – Es el mejor de todos… ¡Es prefecto!

-Si admito que el señor Lupin posee un puesto que le da cierta protección cuando esta situación pasa. Pero tengo a toda una cocina llena de elfos Domésticos que lo vieron momentos antes de pasar lo que pasó y tenemos a Malfoy corriendo por los pasillos en horas que debieron de estar ambos dormidos. Tengo que imponer el ejemplo.

-Si castiga a Lunático nos castigará a todos.

-No esta vez Señor Potter. El señor Lupin cumplirá su castigo con la Señorita Malfoy… ahora retírense ustedes tres- Señalando a James, Sirius y Peter.

Le lanzan una última mirada a su amigo quien sonríe para animarlos a que terminen de retirarse del despacho.

* * *

-Bienvenida señorita Malfoy – Dice Slughorn aquella noche un día después de haber sido llamada a la oficina del director. Esta observa con frialdad al rostro de Lupin una vez lo ve sentado en unas de las sillas del despacho del profesor de Pociones. –Lamento verla ante estas circunstancias. –Levantándose de su silla y caminando a los dos armarios a un lado del despacho. -.Pero esto los mantendrán a ambos lejos de los problemas.

Remus observa el contraste del listón rojo de sus cabellos y el color de su rostro además de sus cabellos y no puede evitar observarle al sentarse a pocos metros de él. Ella sin embargo mantiene la vista atenta al profesor de Pociones. – Cumplirán su castigo conmigo…sirviendome por su puesto. Hay unas cuantas cosas que faltan organizarse… - Abriendo ambos armarios donde están una serie de botellas todas etiquetadas y de diversos tamaños y estructuras- Algunos de estos ingredientes están pasados de fecha para su correcto uso. Me catalogarán en una lista los ingredientes que desecharan ( por favor en sus correspondientes botellas pues una mezcla errónea podría causar una catástrofe) . Cada botella tiene su fecha de haber sido colectada o adquirida. Tengan cuidado y fíjense en las fechas de sus libros de pociones.

-No traje mi libro de pociones – Dice Remus.

-Toma uno para ti de los estantes. Usted también Malfoy.

-En esos estantes hay cientos de botellas- Dice Nathaly finalmente y con un tono de voz escandalizado – nos tomará una semana…

-Quizá mas. – Admite Slughorn – Eso les dará de que pensar la próxima vez qué se presten para travesuras. Y créanme, Dumbledore fue compasivo. Hubiera sido cuando el profesor Dippet Dirigía Hogwarts y estarían en sus casas. Expulsados… permanentemente. –Mirándolos con severidad- Iré a ver al comedor… estaré de vuelta a las once en punto y espero que hayan comenzado una gran parte de la labor…- mirándolos por ultima vez para marcharse por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él.

Remus no dice nada y tampoco Nathaly quien se aproxima a los dos armarios para revisar los cinco estantes dentro de ellas y ver la innumerable cantidad de botellas. Suspirando cansinamente comienza a sacar botellitas y colocarlas en el escritorio.

Remus se aproxima a ella diciendo con lentitud- Si quieres puedes ir anotando lo que te dicte y yo podré irlas clasificando en que arrojar a la basura y que no…

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! – dice ella cortante sorprendiéndole. -.Has tu trabajo y yo haré el mío.

-No… solo trato de…

-¿De que? ¿De hacer que nos castiguen?

-No. de hacer las cosas más rápidamente…

-Ah entiendo – dice ella de una manera fría y finalmente le mira a los aturdiendo al sujeto. - ¿Mas bromas que cocer con tus amiguitos? ¿Ver en que líos nos pueden meter?

-Esto no es culpa mía. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí son tus amigas.

-¿Mis amigas?

Sus ojos miel centellearon al afirmar- ¿Acaso crees que los Elfos te vieron a ti por "Alucinación"? Estabas en el pasillo a esa hora. Y Sirius me ha dicho que Thompson le ha dado la ligera…

-Si, si. La ligera impresión de que ella es la culpable. Dile a Sirius que si la besa, resolverá muchas incertidumbres y le saldrá menos complicado.

Remus alza una ceja asombrado y la chica se sonroja por ser tan bocazas en aquel instante. Pero luego escucha la risa callada del sujeto y luego decirle.- Es lo que le digo a Canuto todo el tiempo. Terminarán o queriéndose o matándose.

Nathaly quiere responder a su comentario con una sonrisa, pero los problemas que tiene en su cabeza (Entre ellas precisamente compartir esa asignación con Lupin) no se lo permiten por el momento. Simplemente calla y voltea su mirada para comenzar a revisar las fechas y los nombres en las botellas.

Y mantenerse a si misma ocupada. Remus respeta su silencio aunque sabe que algo anda mal con la rubia: Ella usualmente es más abierta y sin embargo se ha comportado de manera pedante y altanera, cosa que ella jamás ha sido.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas un tanto extraña esta noche…

-Estoy bien – dice sin mirarle y comenzando a separar los frascos. Toma un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma del profesor Slughorn y comienza a hacer lo que Remus le comento… solo que trabaja para ella misma…sola.

-No lo pareces- insiste el sujeto ya preocupándose.

-Mejor termina lo que tenemos que hacer… o el profesor nos tendrá hasta el ultimo año trabajando. – Aclara con frialdad.

-Vamos, Nat…

-No me llames Nat, Lupin. No me llames como si fuéramos amigos.

-Pensé que nos llevábamos bien.

-¿Llevarnos bien? – se mofa ella. - ¿Bien, como? ¿Cómo tu y Lily, tal vez?

-¿Lily?

Le corta la mirada para decir revisando los frascos y diciendo con un suspiro – Ayudar a Potter a burlarse de ella… ¿Por qué? Pensé que a ti te gustaba Lily.

-Yo no he ayudado a nadie con Lily – Dice Remus preocupado ya por sus palabras- Lily y yo salimos a una cita… ella malinterpretó las cosas… pensó que se trataba de una broma de Potter. Y no es así… no es así. Y no estoy enamorado de ella.

-Ya lo hecho, hecho esta. – Le corta la rubia – Sera mejor que comiences el otro estante… cuando hayamos avanzado pondremos las cosas buenas en uno de los estante y lo marcaremos. Lo demás lo anotaremos en la lista… tenemos tres horas.

Y con ello, no se dijo más nada ahí.

* * *

-¡Es injusto! – Dice Arly aquella mañana durante el desayuno una vez le informan a Nathaly que pasarían el resto del día en Hogsmeade. Muchos se marchan ya a la ciudad mientras Lily ya termina de desayunar – Creo que debería decirle al profesor Slughorn la verdad y que fui yo que arrojo la bomba fétida en las cocinas.

-Claro que no. Además no te la perdonaría. Te podrían suspender. Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzamos los castigos con el.

-¿Ahora que harán ustedes? – Interroga la pelirroja.

-Ir al bosque prohibido – Arly pone rostro de sorpresa y de miedo – estaremos con Hagrid y dice que no hay tantos peligros en el bosque como se cree.

-¿En serio? Yo escuche que un estudiante entro y jamás salió de allí. Muchos creen que hay licántropos en el bosque.

-¿En serio? Pues Hagrid entra y sale todo el tiempo de ahí. – Dice Nathaly ya preocupándose de las palabras de su amiga.

-Si están con Hagrid dudo que te pase nada – dice Lily calmándole porque los comentarios de Arly ya están preocupando a la joven de Slytherin. Sonriendo con timidez añade – además…estarás con Remus Lupin.

-Eso no tiene nada del otro mundo – dice Nathaly notándose para nada alterada o siquiera emocionada. – apenas nos hablamos durante los castigos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo por que?

-Si. El hecho que uno de ellos ha caído en el castigo… hace todo el esfuerzo valió la pena… y verle la cara de rencor a Sirius en los pasillos – sonríe ampliamente la castaña. – no me tendrán que regalar para mi cumpleaños.

-¿En serio?

-No. En realidad espero regalos para mi cumpleaños – sonríe guiñándoles el ojo. Ambas amigas sonríen –En fin, espero que te vaya bien y te echaremos de menos en Hogsmeade. – poniéndose de pie. Lily le imita y añade- -Tenemos que aprovechar estas semanas consecutivas que nos dan permiso para salir del colegio… una no sabe cuando volverán.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por las cosas que dice el profeta- dice Lily mostrándole el diario que dejó uno de los estudiantes. El diario se lee el encabezado "Muerte de dos aurores: Se cree que un mago poderoso surge en las sombras" – Muchos dicen que es obra de un sujeto llamado… "Voldemort".

-¿Voldemort? Vaya… lo he escuchado hablar… mi padre lo menciona mucho.

-Pues hablan que es super peligroso. Las muertes que se han registrado en los últimos meses se lo quieren acusar a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando ocurre una muerte aparece una carabela en el cielo. Un extremista si me lo preguntas a mi – dice Arly no dándole importancia.

-Aquí sale el padre de Potter dando declaraciones- Dice Lily mostrándole una noticia en la misma primera plana pero mas abajo. Se nota un hombre de edad avanzada presentando su opinión ante la situación. – No sabía que el padre de James fuera tan mayor.

-Su madre también es mayor- Dice Nathaly atrayendo sus miradas- Nuestras familias están emparentadas con las Black y las Black con los Potters: la madre de James es tía segunda o tercera de Sirius.

-¿En serio? ¿Todas las familias?

-No hay una sola familia de sangre pura que no esté emparentada por alguna extraña línea. Pero la pureza de la sangre no asegura la perpetuidad. Hace cien años, hubo un descenso de los magos precisamente porque las familias estaban extinguiéndose. Todavía existía cierta renuencia contra los muggles. – Encogiéndose de hombros- y hay algunas familias todavía que creen que la pureza de la sangre es lo mas importante- Explica Nathaly con astucia- pero al mismo tiempo no todas las familias se conocen unas a otras.

-¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

-Bueno hasta donde se todas se han casado con magos… mi madre es bruja, viene de sangre pura, no cree tanto como mi padre en la pureza de la sangre. – Encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez por eso es que ella lo abandonó. Ahora tengo que irme. Se hace tarde.

Ambas amigas le siguen el paso pero deciden separarse: mientras Nathaly toma camino a los bosques del colegio, las chicas se encaminan a la entrada a alcanzar los demás para ir a Hogsmeade.

Una vez arriban al pueblo Arly insiste primero en ir a Zonko. Lily es arrastrada a la misma viendo a su amiga observar la gran cantidad de objetos de bromas y diversos tipos de juguetes que allí venden: muchos abarrotan la tienda pero Lily no le gusta mucho lo que venden en Zonko así que le informa a su amiga que saldrá e irá a la tienda de al lado porque ha visto unos libros interesantes.

Arly se despide mientras observa unos cohetes y pregunta su precio. Mientras Lily sale es vista por el sujeto de gafas y cabellos castaños. James Potter la sigue con su mirada hasta verla salir. Sirius por su parte está observando un libro que se titula "Como hacer tu propia fosa y sobrevivir en el intento" –Vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Adonde vas? – Pregunta su amigo levantando su mirada.

James se sonroja tenuemente diciéndole.- Vuelvo ahora- sin dar mas explicaciones sigue a la salida siendo seguido por los ojos añiles de su amigo. Sirius confirma el precio del libro: nueve sickles. Se aproxima a la caja para ser cortado por Arly quien se coloca delante de él sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Disculpa, yo iba primero- dice Sirius mostrándose sorprendido y turbado.

La castaña lo mira de arriba abajo para decir. –Las damas primero ¿No?

Sirius sonríe de manera altanera para decir. – Cuando vea una, le cedo mi turno. Ahora estás después de mí.

Arly enrojece de la furia. –Eres un idiota.

-¿No tienes alguna frasecita nueva? Estoy escuchando la misma desde hace dos años…

Arly enrojece hasta las orejas y él sonríe. Están deteniendo la línea de pagar y Arly no hesita en sonreírle con burla y decirle. – Anotaré otra y te la haré saber.

Sirius le guiña el ojo y le hace un saludo de caballero ofreciéndole su puesto. Arly dice dejando las cosas en la repisa y dice- Olvídalo. Algo que compres tu aquí no puede ser bueno… - marchándose sin mirar nuevamente atrás.

-No hay quien comprenda a las mujeres. – Dice Sirius colocando el libro para pagarlo.

* * *

Lily está ahora mismo en una librería de Hogsmeade. Observa entre los estantes y comienza a tomar unos cuantos libros pequeños en sus brazos. James no sabe como confrontarla y solo se queda observando sus gestos y como toma y deja libros en los estantes. Entonces la voz de la pelirroja se escucha cuando dice- Se que estás ahí Potter. Sal.

James se encuentra abochornado y siendo descubierto precisamente por Lily no está en sus planes. Sale de detrás de un estante y la chica le dirige su mirada verde a sus ojos castaños.

Para hacerlo sentir el corazón salirse de su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo… es decir… bueno… ¿Qué haces? – Dice como respuesta aturdiendo a la chica.

-Estoy escogiendo libros. ¿Acaso no es claro?

James aproximándose lee unos cuantos de los títulos "Magia oscura para principiantes" "Como defenderse de ataques oscuros" "El verdadero manual para la defensa de las artes oscuras"

-¿Estás interesada en artes oscuras?

Ella responde desinteresadamente – no necesariamente. Pero hay que estar preparados.

-Las clases que nos dan son más que suficientes.

-No lo creo. No con lo que está pasando en el mundo- dice sin mirarle a la cara.

-Oye… quería hablar contigo…- dice no discutiendo sus razones por mirar libros de Defensas Oscuras. – Sobre lo que pasó…

-¿Lo que pasó?

-Con tu cita con Remus- Ahí ella le observa- Quería hablar de ello.

-Por favor Potter: no voy a hablar contigo mis citas con otros chicos.

-Pero entonces hablaremos de lo que hicieron en las cocinas. – Lily no le mira y él le sigue el paso por la librería.- Se que fueron ustedes que lanzaron las bombas. Y Lupin terminó pagando el castigo. Y tu amiga también.

-Estás alucinando…

-.No. no lo estoy. Sabemos que fueron ustedes.

-¿Si lo sabes porque me torturas? Déjame en paz. Ve con Dumbledore y dile lo que piensas.

-Solo quiero saber… porque ustedes no hacen bromas… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-No tengo que decirte eso. No tengo porque decirte nada. Ahora déjame en paz.

-Oye, no comprendo porque me odias tanto. Nunca he dicho y hecho nada en tu contra y sin embargo me odias.

-.¿Acaso no lo entendiste el año pasado? Eres una persona prepotente, altanera, orgullosa y que no duda en lastimar a los demás.

-No soy esa persona. No más. He madurado.

-Tal vez te veas mas alto y te está saliendo barba- dice mirándolo un segundo – pero sigues teniendo la actitud de un chiquillo consentido Potter.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que no soy mas esa persona Lily? -. Ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios: usualmente siempre se llamaban por su apellido. – La persona que molestaba a tu amigo, se esfumó durante este verano. Ya no soy mas esa persona…

-Snape y yo no somos amigos…-dice ella con un tono de lamento mostrándole a James su disconformidad. – Es diferente… Severus ha cambiado- Añade mostrándose sensible al tema.

-.Lo siento. En verdad lo lamento- dice con sinceridad pero Lily solo piensa que es una broma de su parte.

-¿Lo sientes? – Pregunta con burla – eso si es una sorpresa. Según él, querías que esto pasara.

-¿Ah si? ¿Él te dijo eso?

-Si, tiene la loca idea que yo te gusto… - a James se le paró el corazón de un golpe al escuchar eso y el tono de voz usado por la joven.- ¿A que no es sorprendente o que? Le dije que se sacara esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿Por eso dejaron su amistad?

-No te des tanto valor Potter. Rompimos por su círculo de amigos. Y ahora espía a Nathaly para informarle a Lucius. Y sus amigos me odian por ser "Sangre Sucia"

-¡No te llames así! – Rugió James de repente sobresaltando a varios en la tienda y a la misma pelirroja.

-Yo no tengo problema con el sobrenombre.

-Yo si- por la forma que lo dijo Lily fija su mirada a sus ojos almendrados y lo que observó en ellos, le confunde un instante.- Deja de mencionarlo. No todos los magos o sangre pura están de acuerdo con ese adjetivo.

Por su tono de voz como ofendido Lily decide hacerle caso.- Bien. Como tú quieras.

Se marcha a la caja a pagar y James divisa un libro que Lily no tomó pero que él conoce a plenitud. Avanza atrás de ella cuando está pagando y dice – Toma este.

-¿Ese? – Pregunta observando a sus manos. La ctapa color negra y letras doradas llama su atención.

-Es el mejor de todos. – Dice James astutamente- Mis padres tienen una copia en casa y mi padre dice que es muy bueno.

-No tengo tanto dinero para ese.

-Yo te lo pago.

-No es necesario…

-.Yo lo pago. – Dice el sujeto sacando rápidamente el dinero.

-Bueno gracias Potter.

-James. Llámame James, por favor.

Lily sonríe nerviosamente; un poco tensa y se sonroja ante su sonrisa.- Bien, James.

* * *

Aunque revisa las hierbas que va encontrando y tachándolas de su listado la mirada Platinada va a hacía atrás de ella: a unos metros de ella e internándose un poco mas en el bosque prohibido, el joven que responde al nombre de Remus Lupin está agachado buscando colmillos de murciélago. Aunque está segura que no encontrará nada por ahí le gusta verle trabajar "Pesado" para encontrar lo que le ha pedido de la lista del profesor Slughorn. Por culpa de él y de los demás Merodeadores es que la idea de la broma concebida por Arly le ha puesto también en detención.

Hagrid el semigigante y protector de los Jardines y animales de Hogwarts se ha marchado tiempo atrás buscando pelos de unicornio que se encuentran más allá de los perímetros permitidos para los estudiantes en el bosque. Según les explicó, los Pelos de Unicornio son resistentes y con el tiempo se desprendían por lo que algún animal se lastima, él lo cura y luego los pelos que sirvieron para su vendaje caen por si mismos.

-No encuentro los colmillos de Murciélagos. – Dice Remus despertándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás segura que Garrid te dijo que por aquí están?

-Tal vez dijo un poco más al sur… - Dice ella levantando la mirada hasta donde está Remus: Ya sus ropas están manchadas de lodo y ya él está enganchando la túnica de una rama a pocos pies de él.

Nathaly lo observa un instante con curiosidad sin la túnica del colegio.

-Ya estamos bien adentro- Asegura Remus. – Será mejor que esperemos a Hagrid en una parte menos… oscura.

-¿Qué pasa Remus? ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunta ella con socarronería.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo? – Interroga con burla.

-No lo creo – Observándolo de reojo y estudiando su fisonomía con atención. ¡Rayos! No puede evitar sus sentimientos por Lupin. No puede mirarlo dos segundos como un chico cualquiera sin que el aura a su alrededor cambiase: incluso al verlo la luz se vuelve Rosa.

¡Si Lily tan solo escuchara a su cabeza hacer aquellas declaraciones! La mandaría a San Mungo. Pero no puede evitar ver al guapo pero tímido chico.

Y lo bien que se ve solo con el uniforme de la Casa Gryffindor debajo. Aunque admite que debe de cortarse el cabello: le está ya cubriendo los ojos. Por un momento que Remus se arremanga su camisa Nathaly divisa una marca oscura que va desde la parte del codo y le cruza del frente del brazo. Pareciera ser una marca de algún tipo. Su curiosidad iba a ganarle para preguntarle de que se trataba eso mientras se acerca a él. Pero no llegaría a preguntar porque en aquel instante y por diferencia de centímetros, algo cruza el aire y se entierra en el tronco de árbol que Remus tiene detrás de él.

Nathaly, curiosa se sorprende de aquello pero no reacciona instintivamente de alguna manera. Cuando va a decirle lo que hay detrás, otra flecha cruza rápidamente el aire esta vez rozando la mejilla de Remus y se entierra con su punta en otro tronco bien cerca del primero.

Ahí Remus no hesita en mirar por la dirección que ha venido la flecha. Levanta su mirada colina adentro del bosque para notar una manada de diez Centauros mirarles fieramente y Remus frunce su entrecejo para aproximarse a su túnica: ¡Su varita está dentro!

Pero uno de los centauros no le da oportunidad al armarse con su arco y lanzar una flecha que da en todo lleno en el brazo extendido. Solo el grito de la chica retumba el bosque al gritarle nombre del chico y abalanzarse a él.

-¡NO! ¡Vuelve al colegio! – Dice Remus con vehemencia mientras a duras penas se mantiene de pie. La flecha sigue en su brazo incrustada y la siente atravesar su carne y nota la sangre salir y manchar su camisa y su suéter.

-¡No te voy a dejar! – Dice Nathaly tratando de sacar su varita, pero sus nervios la traicionan. Remus la empuja a un lado tirándola al piso y Nathaly ve como los demás centauros alzan sus armas contra el muchacho. -¡No! ¡Alto! – Dice encontrando su varita y lanzando chispas en contra de los centauros: un hechizo de aturdimiento. Algunos que hacen contacto con el hechizo, rugen de la furia: no hay algo que odien más que un mago usando su magia en contra de ellos.

-¡Nuestra guerra no es contigo! – Le dice uno de los centauros más grandes.-¡Nuestra guerra es con ese monstruo!

-¿Mon-monstruo? – Pregunta Nathaly no entendiendo nada y con varita en alto se incorpora sintiendo escozor en sus rodillas: no duda que tenga raspones en ella con el empujón que le dio Remus.

-¡mataste uno de los nuestros! – Dice uno de los Centauros a Remus quien ya está pálido por la pérdida de sangre y le cuesta trabajo mantenerse de pie. -¡Ahora te mataremos a ti!

-¡No! – Dice Nathaly -¡El en su vida no le ha hecho daño a nadie! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

-¡Si te metes también tu destino estará marcado! – ruge uno de los centauros blandiendo su arco y flecha sobre Nathaly. Esta levanta su varita en alto lanzando chispas por encima de las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Solo espera que la claridad del día no arruine su intención de pedir ayuda.

-¡No! – Dice uno de los centauros saliendo de entre el grupo y diciendo – Matar a otra inocente no limpiará nuestro deber. Solo la manchará más.

-¡Calla Firenze! – gruñe otro de los centauros mas grandes- ¡O estás con nosotros! O estás con el licántropo.

Nathaly creyó escuchar mal. Mira a Remus para buscar una respuesta en su persona pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: la sangre sale a borbotones y las fuerzas abandonan a Remus cayendo lentamente al suelo. Nathaly no duda y entre la confusión por la misma contrariedad e indecisión de algunos de los centauros, lanza mas chispas al cielo esperando que alguien las vea…cualquiera.

Avanza hacía Remus y con nerviosismo ve la herida sangrante que la marea por un momento. Le palpa un momento su rostro y sus nervios la traicionan. - ¿Remus? ¡Remus, despierta! – Exige con vehemencia ya casi abofeteándolo. –No te puedes morir… ¡Remus! Por Dios… ¡Aguanta! – Dice ya hipando de la exasperación y de los nervios.

Hay una discusión entre centauros y Nathaly solo reacciona abrazándose al sujeto y olvidándose que sus propias ropas se manchan con su sangre. No importándole lo que han dicho esos centauros: ¿Acaso tienen razón? Remus… ¿Su Remus? ¿Un licántropo? ¡No, es imposible! Los centauros están equivocados. Pero… han aprendido que son seres pacíficos… en orden absoluto con la naturaleza que les rodea. En seis años en el colegio jamás escuchó que los centauros atacaran estudiantes. Ellos respetaban a Dumbledore.

"Los centauros solo atacan cuando se sienten amenazados" Había dicho un año atrás su profesora de Criatura Mágicas.

"La amenaza de un depredador" dice su corazón en aquel momento pero se niega a escucharlo. El ruido de pelea a pocos metros de ella y que en cualquier momento los Centauros finalizarían su trabajo la dominan sintiendo unas tibias lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Pero sus manos, las siente frías y templadas. Aprieta con mas fervor al sujeto contra su cuerpo.

-Nat….- Escucha susurrar departe de él en su oído. Nathaly se asegura de apretar sus ojos con fuerza para no darse cuenta de que pasa a su alrededor.

En aquel momento un rayo de luz aturdió a Nathaly: pese que tiene los ojos cerrados puede sentir la luz pasar por delante de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo se niega a ver. Escucha una estampida. Luego una voz que dice con firmeza pero carente de algún rencor o molestia. – Les he dicho que nadie lastima a los estudiantes del colegio.

-¡Esa fiera está suelta en nuestras tierras! Detectamos su olor cuando cazábamos… ¡Mató a uno de los nuestros!

-Lo que digan que mató a uno de los suyos no fue este alumno. Fue un ser que no tiene ni compasión o piedad… perdonaré su acción de esta noche. Pero deben de irse.

-¡Si entra en nuestro hogar, terminaremos el trabajo!- Rugió el líder de los centauros.

-Pero que rayos… ¡Profesor! – dice la voz de Hagrid haciéndose presente. - ¡Que ha pasado aquí! – en aquel momento los demás centauros se marchan mientras él exclama. - ¿Que les ha pasado a Lupin y a Malfoy?

-Señorita Malfoy… Nathaly…- Escucha la chica la voz del gentil director aunque ella aun se aferra con fuerza a Lupin quien se aqueja de dolor. – Debemos de atender a su amigo…

-Ellos querían… -Logra apenas balbucear mientras el Director finalmente logra contacto con las orbes platinas que son sus ojos. – Ellos iban…- ahí no conteniendose y temblando.

-¿Estás herida? –Pregunta Dumbledore. Nathaly dice que no. Dumbledore finalmente la despega del sujeto y revisa su herida. Murmura algo sobre el hombro del chico que Nathaly no distingue y el director con su varita, invoca una camilla que flota por su propia voluntad. Hagrid coloca el cuerpo inconsciente del sujeto a lo que Dumbledore dice.- Hagrid irá contigo y él hasta la enfermería. Yo tengo asuntos que resolver aquí.

La chica no dice nada y tampoco mira atrás donde deja al director al momento que la camilla comienza a moverse y el guardabosque va a su lado. Solo piensa en lo que ha pasado y las palabras de aquel centauro.

Tal vez, no conoce a Remus Lupin tan bien como piensa.

* * *

Han pasado cuatro días y Remus está observando por la ventana, pensativo cuando unos pasos le avisan que alguien viene a su lado. Voltea su mirada y no duda en sonreírle a la recién llegada quien le responde a su saludo mostrándole unas florecillas que trae reemplazando las secas en el florero y colocando las frescas. La mesilla está llena de tarjetas de "Mejórate pronto" mas una diversidad de golosinas que brillan con la luz que entra por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Disculpa que no viniera antes pero reemplazándote y mas los deberes han hecho imposible que viniera a verte- Explica Lily sentándose a su lado en la silla.

-Estoy bien- La señora Pomfrey me ha dejado aquí porque le he dicho que no me siento tan saludable. Ella teme que el veneno de los centauros hayan tenido alguna repercusión en mí.

Lily lo observa con incertidumbre para decir- Dumbledore solo ha dicho que ellos estaban cazando y fue un accidente. Es lo que todo el colegio sabe.

Por su tono de voz Remus le pregunta.- ¿Y tu que sabes?

-.Que fue por algo que pasó contigo. – Lily lo observa dubitativo y ella añade. – Los centauros no atacan por simplemente atacar sin mirar… no atacan a los humanos. Así que mi conclusión es que…

-Se sintieron amenazados. – Lily asiente lentamente y Remus respira profundo para decir.- No te equivocas. – Moviéndose incomodo en su cama. –Sirius me contó que hace poco… en mi ultimo… bueno digamos que cuando me enfermé… hice algo horrible.

-¡No es tu culpa! Fue culpa de las cosas que se salen de control.

-No. es mi culpa. No debería estudiar aquí… no debería estar cerca de nadie…

-¡Remus! No vas a abandonar el colegio. Dumbledore se ha asegurado siempre que tu condición no afecte a los alumnos. Que esta situación pasara en estos momentos…

-.Ella estuvo en peligro.

-Sabes que no es verdad. Ella no estaba en peligro inminente. El que estaba en peligro eras tú. – Haciendo una pausa- Ella te salvó la vida. Y no haces nada escondiéndote del mundo… o de ella.

Remus se sobresalta ante su última declaración. Observa a los ojos verdes y dice con un dejo de voz.- ¿Sabes si ella sabe…

-No se decirte. Se fue antesdeayer. Y antes de eso, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? – Pregunta sorprendido.

-Parece que Snape informó a su padre de su aventura en el bosque. – Dice Lily notando los cambios gestuales de su amigo a total molestia. – Ella salió tomando en consideración que ya son las vacaciones de pascua. Se fue como muchos alumnos.

-Snape. Ese chitón.

-Solo se que se fue unos días a casa de sus padres. Vendrá para finales de vacaciones. Tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo. Solo que… Dumbledore ha arriesgado tanto por mi – Dice de repente para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por la Chica Malfoy. – No quisiera que por mi culpa, a él lo sacasen de Hogwarts. Y si ella dice algo…

-La conoces tan bien como yo: no abrirá su boca.

Lily calla nuevamente pensando en Nathaly. Si bien es cierto que ella no abrirá la boca está más que segura que Nathaly sabe la verdadera naturaleza de Lupin. A ella misma le tomó mucho comprender la condición de Lupin pero jamás le abandonó por ser como es. Pero tampoco ha dicho nada a sus amigas lo que le demuestra que ella como Lily supo a su momento, que es de vital importancia que nadie se entere de quien es en verdad Remus Lupin.

-Remus: - Despierta Lily de sus pensamientos al dirigirse a su amigo: el también se ve pensativo.- Quiero hablarte de algo…

-¿Algo?

-Algo que me contó Arly. Algo acerca de Nathaly…- pero en aquel momento unas voces hacen aparición junto con sus dueños en la enfermería y estrepitosamente hacen aparición Sirius acompañado de Peter y más atrás viene James.

-Uyyyyy ¿Acaso interrumpimos una cita romántica!? – Pregunta Sirius haciendo gestos de besos y agita sus ojos de manera cómica.

-¡Nada que ver, idiota! – dice Lily incorporándose con gesto de molestia en su rostro al mirar a Sirius. –Como ya no hay paz, hablamos en otro momento. – Dice a Remus de manera gentil pero corta su mirada al pasar al lado de Sirius quien se mofa de su expresión seguido en el coro por Peter.

Sirius se siente con Peter para preguntarle a Remus cosas y por supuesto animarle un poco pero suspicazmente y ante el desconocimiento de estos, James se escabulle de la enfermería para alcanzar a Evans (o eso piensa Remus quien lo ve irse detrás de la pelirroja y sonríe) no dándose por enterado con su amigo.

-Oye ¡Lily! Espera- Dice el joven de gafas atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja quien le ve llegar a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás?

Está sonrojado y se nota nervioso. Lily nota esto pero aun responde- Bien gracias.

-No hemos podido hablar estos días. Es decir…- tose incómodo- fuera de las clases que tenemos juntos…

-He estado ocupada. He tenido que reemplazar a Remus y además mis tareas.

-Se que vienes a visitarlo mucho. Eres muy considerada con él.

-Ah si. Por supuesto. Somos muy buenos amigos.

-.Algunos dicen, que mas que amigos. – Dice James suspicazmente tratando de leer la mirada de la pelirroja.

Lily le observa un instante para decir. – Entiendo que trates de cuidar a tu amigo. Eso es invaluable. – Dice sorprendiendo a James que ella lo tome por ese lado ¿Proteger a Remus de ella? ¡Si que es despistada! Piensa el joven ¡Si egoísta como suene, lo que él no quiere es que ella se enamore de Remus! Porque pensándolo mejor aunque Lily Evans invitase a Remus, este le dijo que sus sentimientos no son los mismos de la pelirroja (si esta en verdad estuviese enamorado de él, cosa que duda). –Pero no tienes que protegerlo porque sabes lo que en verdad es y crees que yo no.

Solo le valió una mirada a los ojos verdes de la mejor estudiante de su grado para James darse cuenta que Lily hablaba de la condición "Lunática" De su amigo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-.Lo se desde hace un tiempo- admite ella- Era demasiada coincidencia que falta a clases y se ausenta cuando es víspera o luna llena.

James la observó un segundo para sonreír con agrado y decir con una voz entusiasta. - ¿Hermosa e inteligente? ¿Quién puede con una combinación así?

Lily se sonrojó y fue difícil para ella el esconderlo. Comenzó a caminar y James le siguió el paso diciendo-.- Lamento si te he ofendido…

-No, no lo has hecho. Ha sido un cumplido…poco usual en ti – Afirma ella mirándole de reojo. Cierra sus ojos mientras camina con lentitud y dice abriéndolos. – se nota que la primavera está sobre nosotros. Creo que también la tranquilidad del colegio calma toda inquietud que se pueda tener… -Hablando distraídamente añade- ME contó Nathaly en algún momento que tus padres son aurores. ¿Luchan contra "Ya sabes quien"?

-Tratan de hacerlo. Algo difícil cuando no se sabe con exactitud que hace o donde está. – Lily desconociendo todo aquello insta a James a continuar con su silencio. – Está cobrando mucho poder.

-¿En serio?

-Pronto sabremos quienes son tus amigos y donde estará la lealtad de cada quien. Dice mi padre que pronto habrá familias separadas…muertes… dolor.

-¿En el mundo de los magos?

-En todo el mundo- Afirma de manera seria y un tanto astuta. –No solo el mundo de los magos.

Lily sintió un escalofrío en su persona al escuchar aquello. ¿De verdad aquel mago les afecta a todos? ¿Podría en efecto involucrarse en su mundo muggle? ¿Con sus padres… su hermana? ¿Todos corren peligro?

-La clave está en escoger tu lado a tiempo. Si el camino de los seguidores de Voldemort…-sorprendiendo a Lily con el uso de aquel nombre- o el lado de los demás que luchamos por lo que creemos que es correcto.

-Vaya, quien lo diría: ya no pareces ser el mismo niño tonto de primer año tratando de ver bajo las túnicas de las chicas.

James sonríe para decir. – Hace mucho tiempo escogí mi lado… solo espero, que sea el correcto. – Mirándole a los ojos añade- Oye, voy a ver a Remus. Nos vemos después.

-Si, después. – Se despide ella viéndole devolverse en sus pasos y camino nuevamente a la enfermería. Se quedó observándole hasta que se perdió de vista.

Ya en la enfermería escucha las voces de sus amigos hablar pero no presta atención a ellos ¿Cuándo se armaría de valor y le diría a Lily sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué no le reclamó que no le dijera nada de su carta? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que su suspenso lo mata?

-Al fin llegas- Dice Sirius atrayendo sus pensamientos y su mirada. - ¡Habla con este cabezotas que ya no puedo! – alzando sus manos melodramáticamente al cielo.

-¿Qué Pasa?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que he matado un centauro? Pregunta sorprendiendo a James.

-¿Qué mataste que?

-Por eso me atacaron los centauros. Uno de los suyos fue matado en el bosque. Sirius se niega a decirme la verdad.

-¡Porque la verdad es que tu no mataste a nadie! ¡Explícale James!

-La última salida que tuvimos estábamos todos juntos. –Dice James seriamente- No nos separamos ni un minuto.

-Ellos están seguros…

-No confiaría mucho en algo que tiene cola- dice Sirius haciendo sonreír a sus amigos. -¡Esos cuadrúpedos están locos y punto! – palmeándole el hombro. – Nada pasó.

Ya más animado, Remus fue acompañado en la enfermería hasta que la enfermera los sacó casi de las patadas por estar haciendo mucha bulla. Ya afuera y lejos del alcance de los oídos de su amigo, Sirius dice muy seriamente- hicimos bien. No hacemos nada con mortificarlo.

-Thompson hizo bien en confiar en ti Canuto y contarte lo que dijeron los centauros. Jamás volveremos a descuidarnos con él.

-Porque somos a veces unos irresponsables. No medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos… casi perdemos un amigo. –Dice Sirius pensando que pudieron perder a Remus en manos de los centauros. –Thompson solo me dijo lo que le dijo uno de los cuadros. En fin como pude esconderle la verdad, así mismo lo hizo Nathaly quien según Remus sabe también la verdad.

-Si Remus lo sabe, se atreve a dejarse matar. – Dice Peter pensativo. - ¿No es así?

-En efecto Colagusano- Dice James deteniendo su caminar y sus amigos le imitan. – Nunca podemos decirle esto. Él no tiene la culpa pero no es necesario tampoco que cargue con las consecuencias. Dumbledore lo sabe… ¿Hecho?

Los tres amigos asienten en silencio.

-No nos podemos volver a descuidar. Creo que es mejor que todos nos marchemos a la Casa de los Gritos. No lo perderemos de vista más.

* * *

Los días pasan rápido y el regreso a clases fue tan pronto que a los protagonistas les pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El retorno de Remus a sus clases fue recibido como si fuera un héroe de guerra y los detalles del encuentro de Remus fueron exagerados gracias a las narraciones de Sirius quien incluso habló en sus anécdotas de una banda de sirenas y magos oscuros. Otra hablaba de un dragón.

Pero nadie sabía la verdad de lo que pasó en el bosque.

Solo una chica de ojos platinados y el director del colegio. Ni Hagrid sabe la verdadera condición de Lupin.

Y jamás se enteraría.

-Óiganlo nada mas –dice Arly observando el corrillo de personas (en especial chicas) rodeando a los Merodeadores al otro lado de la mesa mientras Sirius narra otra "Fantástica" Anécdota que nada tiene que ver con lo que en realidad pasó. –Pareciera que viviera la vanagloria de su amigo. Que pesado- solo Lily sabe que Nathaly sabe la verdad de Remus y no le han dicho nada a Arly.

-No les prestes importancia a lo que dicen. Sabes que a veces se pasan – aclara la pelirroja mirando al grupo alrededor de los Merodeadores para encontrarse la mirada color Almendra de James observándole y le sonríe al sus miradas encontrarse.

De repente Lily al responder a su saludo siente sus mejillas arder.

-Grrrr estoy loca de salir del colegio ya. No quisiera volver a tropezar con Sirius Black o sus amigos por lo que me queda de vida.

Lily sonríe y en ese instante nota a su amiga de apellido Malfoy buscarlas con la mirada. Avanza a las chicas y Arly sonríe para decir.- ¡Caramba! Ya pensábamos que te habías quedado en casa también hoy.

-No, es que algo pasó…- ahí observando el corrillo de chicas alrededor de Remus y sus amigos. -¿Qué ocurre allí?

-¿Qué mas? Black y sus cuentos para derretir las mentes de esas cabezas huecas…- Sonríe para añadir mientras le muestra el espacio al lado de Lily para que se siente- Pero cuéntame de tus vacaciones.

-Estuvieron… bien – baja su mirada.

-Solo ¿Bien? ¡Vaya! Te fuiste tan de repente que nos sorprendiste a todas…- Nathaly mantiene silencio. - ¿Acaso tuviste problemas con tu papá?

-No. Para nada.

-¿No? ¿Y Lucius?

-Ni me hables de él. Sino estaba haciéndome la vida imposible estaba besuqueándose en todos lados con esa novia suya. –Suspira resignada. –Suerte que algo pasó a mitad de semana y…

-¡Malfoy! ¡Llegaste al fin.- Vocifera Sirius atrayendo la atención de casi todos y una mirada de reproche departe de las chicas –Cuanto te eché de menos – Añade sorprendiendo a casi todo el cuerpo femenino cerca de ellos.

Sirius se abalanza sobre ella en una exagerada interpretación de una pareja ausente atrayendo la mirada de sorpresa de Arly quien se sorprende aun más de la mirada de estupor de Nathaly pero que no hace nada por separarlo de ella.

-¡Te eché de menos! –Insiste nuevamente.

-¡Basta Black por el Amor de Dios! – Dice Arly contrariada e incómoda.- ¡Suéltala! ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Has tomado algo raro?

-Ya, ya cariño no tienes qué ponerte celosa- Dice Sirius guiñándole el ojo. Solo eso basó para que en el los pocos segundos un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino cayera sobre su túnica y con un ataque de estupor y sonrisa maquiavélica Sirius viera a la chica salir a zancadas firmes y largas y él añade- ¿Ven? ¡Les dije que me ama! – Sacando su varita y conjugando un hechizo para limpiarla. -¿Dónde has estado metida? – Ahí dirigiendo su mirada a Nathaly.

-Con mi madre. –Dice sorprendiendo a Sirius y Lily – Estaba con mi madre en Rusia.

-¡No te lo creo! ¿Cómo llegaste allá?

-Mi madre ha venido por mi –Sonríe a su amiga pelirroja y al joven Merodeador. – Algo ha pasado. Pero les contaré luego. Tenemos clases ¿No? – Ahí avanzando adelante y dejando a los jóvenes que se observan mutuamente para luego Lily seguirle el paso a Malfoy a pesar que toman clases diferentes en aquella hora y Sirius se reúne con sus amigos.

-Algo pasó: La mamá de Nathaly vino por ella.

-¿Su madre? –Pregunta Lupin.

-Abandonó a su padre cuando Nathaly era muy chica. Una mujer con muchas agallas si me preguntas a mí. Ahora parece que ha venido por Nathaly. Creo que ella podrá ayudar mucho a Nat. Seguro que se la lleva durante las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Qué pasará con su padre? ¿Aceptará que su madre se la lleve?

-Si es un hombre sensato si. Damian no querrá una batalla por custodia encima de los planes que tiene "A puertas cerradas". En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos a clases.

_Los meses pasaron rápido. Hubo una situación que manchó las expectativas de los amigos y rivales una mañana de mayo cuando James recibió su lechuza con noticias: Sus padres estaban muertos. La noticia consternó a todos sus compañeros y este acompañado de Sirius fue a hacerse cargo de las cosas pendientes de ellos incluso el funeral. James no volvió el resto del año y Lily le escribía constantemente. Su cercanía era más notoria y sus palabras llenaban de alivio el corazón desecho del joven Potter. Remus y Peter se quedaron atrás en el colegio pero la sensación de ellos no era la misma: Habían conocido a los Potters y su muerte fue relacionada inmediatamente con ataques a los aurores y sus familias._

-Es buen momento para irse del país- Ha dicho Arly aquella mañana justo antes de unos exámenes finales.- convenceré a mis padres que viajemos. Estos no son los mejores momentos para quedarse en Londres.

-Sirius y James están decididos a unirse a la causa- Dice Remus. Sorpresivamente tanto él como Peter buscaban últimamente la compañía de Lily y sus amigas. Algo jamás visto o imaginado por ninguno de ellos. –Ser aurores.

-No soy valiente como ellos o estúpida. – dice Arly decidida. – Además mis padres están haciendo negociaciones más en el extranjero que aquí. Tal vez me vaya a Rumania. –Sus ojos café centellean al añadir- No puedo imaginarme perdiendo a mis padres… lo siento por James Potter pero no debería buscarse problemas…. Y aconséjale eso a tu descabellado amigo.

-Sirius aunque le expliques las cosas veinte veces, tiene su propia cabeza. –Responde Peter.

-¿Cuándo se marcha Nathaly? - - preguntó Remus de repente.

-Después del banquete de despedida. Su madre la espera en Londres y de ahí tomarán un Avión (un aparato de vuelo muggle) a Francia.

-¿Volverá el año que viene?

-No creo que su madre se aventure a traerla nuevamente a Londres para último año. – Dice Lily.

-Ella me comentó que se irá a Beauxbeatons. –Añade Arly sorprendiéndole.- Es lo mejor. Así estará lejos de Snape, Lucius o su padre.

* * *

-Dicen por ahí que te marchas del colegio – ha dicho Remus Lupin días después mientras sorprende a la rubia quien distraídamente observa el paisaje por el lago. -¿Es cierto?

-Lupin- Dice Nathaly sintiendo un respingo en su corazón al tenerlo tan cerca- No sabía que estabas por aquí… ¿No te han dicho que te mueves demasiado sigiloso para tu propio bien? – Haciendo caso a su pregunta y sintiéndolo sentarse a su lado dice- Si. Mamá me ha pedido que viva con ella.

-¿No volverás para el ultimo año?

-No es aconsejable. Papá está furioso. Mi madre ha permitido que vuelva porque le insistí y Dumbledore ha reforzado las medidas de seguridad. Pero luego que terminen las clases, me voy con mi madre.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Tu decisión… no tiene que ver con miedo a mí ¿cierto? Por lo que soy en realidad.

-Oh no. no tiene que ver nada con ello.

-Gracias… por no decirle nada a Arly. Lo aprecio mucho.

-Ella es buena chica. Pero no creo que acepte la realidad muy fácil. Aun no acepta que está perdidamente enamorada de tu amigo.

Remus sonríe diciendo- Y Sirius jamás aceptará que sale con todas esas chicas para ponerla celosa.

Ambos se ríen con ánimos ante aquella declaración. –A veces escondemos muy bien lo que nuestro corazón desea con tanto ímpetu. Creo que es un defecto del ser humano – Dice Nathaly atrayendo su mirada. – Los extrañaré a todos pero deseo estar con mi madre… y si esta es la solución.

-Nosotros te echaremos de menos a ti.

-Dudo mucho que tú me eches de menos a mí. Tienes a Lily ¿No?

-¡Ay Nat! – Dice Remus enderezándose a ella y sorprendiéndole al colocar una de sus manos en sus mejillas. Los colores de ambos tonos de piel se contradicen y al mismo tiempo, se complementan. – Si supieras… si tuvieras una idea de cuanta falta me harás.

Nathaly se siente nerviosa y sorprendida. Mira la mano del sujeto en su mejilla y mira a los ojos de él.

-No quiero a Lily. Nunca la he querido…me agrada… es una gran amiga y me ha ayudado cuando muchos me saldrían huyendo.

-No… no comprendo… la carta… tu escribiste esa carta- Dice ella con torpeza.

-Esa carta la escribió James. James está loco por ella. Solo le hice el favor de colocarla en su mochila. Luego las cosas se enredaron demasiado.- Continúa acariciando su mentón y habla todo esto en voz baja. - ¿Sabes por que te digo esto? – Ella niega con su rostro- Porque la única que he querido en esta vida y sabía que no puedo tener, eres tú Nat.

Nathaly se siente confundida y al mismo tiempo extasiada. ¡Remus le quiere! ¡Le quiere a ella! ¡Que traicionera es la vida y el silencio! Justo cuando sabe sus sentimientos, le toca marcharse del país y probablemente sus vidas no se cruzarán nuevamente…

-Tu… tu también me gustas, Remus. – Dice ella lentamente y el sujeto sonríe tiernamente para en un arrebato momentáneo, rozar sus labios con los de la chica, robándole un beso dulce y lento para inundarla de sensaciones de deleite, tibieza de contacto y mucho gozo. Sus labios compartieron unos contactos mas cortos y pausados mientras Remus acorrala su espalda contra una de sus manos y la otra recorre el contorno de su rostro. Cuando ella abre los ojos siente su piel arder y que pareciera flotar.

-¿Por qué vengo a hacer esto cuando te pierdo?

-Seguiremos en contacto. Tenemos los días que nos quedan… puedes venir luego en las vacaciones y quedarte con nosotras… a mi madre no le importará. –Viendo la duda en su mirada ella dice- Por favor…

-Tenemos solo estos días Nat. No más. No puedo arriesgarme… no puedo ponerte en peligro…

-Remus…

-.Soy quien soy Nat. –Dice Remus decidido. – No podré tener a nadie en mi vida porque soy un licántropo y pasaré mi vida en ello. No podría traer tanto sufrimiento a tu vida… -Aferra sus manos con fuerza- Tenemos estos días… disfrutémoslos. Y luego, tendrás el resto de tu vida.

-Pero ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tendrás tú?

-Tendré el recuerdo de tu dulce compañía. Y no me hará falta mas nada. – Añade besándole fugazmente sus labios y se incorpora para extender su mano y decirle. – Vamos… -Con una sonrisa.

-¿Adonde?

-A coleccionar los recuerdos que nos durarán toda una vida… - Ayudándole a ponerse de pie y marchando con ella de la mano por los jardines. Nathaly se resigna pensando que tiene razón: los recuerdos le durarán una vida…

Y tenía el resto de la suya para recordar aquellos días con anhelo. Era realista. Remus jamás iría con ella a Francia. Era demasiado responsable. Y por el otro lado, ella no podía dejar a su madre. Estaba entusiasta con la idea de Nathaly irse a vivir a Francia con ella. Y ella no puede decepcionar a su madre y volver a casa de su padre… simplemente no era la vida que quería.

Remus tiene razón: Su vida junto a él… aquellos días juntos, serán el recuerdo más bonito de su juventud y que jamás nadie les arrebatará de ellos. Y mientras el sol se oculta Nathaly piensa que no puede pedir nada mejor que el recuerdo de su sonrisa y las manchas bronceadas del sol bañándolos a los dos y el paisaje alrededor.

-¿Sabes? – Dice el joven Lupin de repente atrayendo su mirada- Creo que puedo convencer a mis padres de pasar un mes en Francia…- Atrayendo la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Eso será magnifico – Dice ella sujetando con mas firmeza la mano masculina y entrelazando sus dedos con la suya.

Simplemente, disfrutar del silencio y del paisaje.

**-- Fin. - **

**Comentarios de la autora.  
Antes de comiencen a reclamarme por "Chica para James" Debo de recalcar que no he dejado esa historia abandonada. Mi amiga querida Naiko Chan cumple años este fin de semana ¡vivaaaaa! y me pidió de por favor un Fanfic de Merodeadores pero que fuera one shot. ¡Dos semanas me ha tomado presentar este y espero que sea del agrado de todos! **

**Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a mi correo please  
Vuelvo a Decir este es un one Shot y no tiene continuacion. **

**Hasta una proxima  
Crys. **


End file.
